Gone
by HedwigD
Summary: An 18 year old Ginny Weasley goes missing, gone without a trace, she is presumed dead by Aurors leaving all her family and friends to cope without her, until Ginny returns with a secret changing everyone's life forever. Au, but all canon couples. Same story as before just different cover and description. Slight spoilers in reviews
1. The dissapearence

"This cannot be happening" Ginny thought as the potion turned to a pale blue.

What would her family say?, what would the press say?, what would Harry say?

Ginny knew she couldn't stay here, she was a disgrace, she had to leave. Harry wouldn't want anything to do with her after this. Chucking the potion down the sink, Ginny walked up the across her flat towards her bedroom and packed a bag. She started panicking as she shoved clothes, books, and toiletries into her bag. She knew she was being stupid but fear overtook all her logic as she looked around the room for things to pack.

Casting an undetectable charm to make it look like nothing had changed in her room, Ginny grabbed her bag and purse, turned around and walked out the door out of her flat.

"Ginny" Harry called flooing into her flat. When he received no answer, Harry started worrying, terrible thoughts came through his mind, What if she had been hurt, What if she had left him several what ifs travelled through his mind before he dismissed them, "she was probably at the burrow, or at Lunas or Hermione" Harry thought before turning around and flooing to back home.

It was 9pm and Harry had not heard a word from Ginny,he was considering going to the burrow to look for her but he knew that Ginny would be irritated if she thought he was searching up on her. "She's properly too busy" Harry kept telling himself but a sinking feeling kept recurring to him. A small pop was heard from outside. Harry looked up to see a dishevelled looking Mrs Weasley and a frightened looking Mr Weasley

"Is everything ok" Harry said nervously looking up from his book

"Have you seen Ginny today"Mrs Weasley asked hopefully

Harry's heart plummeted as he shook his head

"She's missing" Mrs Weasley sobbed wrapping her arms around him.

Those words hit him like a brick, Ginny could not be gone, he wouldn't believe it but the sinking feeling in Harrys stomach told him otherwise

 **Hi guys its A, i made this chapter short so i wouldn't give way too much. The chapters will get longer don't worry.**

 **Again please read and review**


	2. The search

Auror Dalkins walked into the flat he had become so accustomed to over the past 3 months. Walking past the police tape that was peeling off the walls after sitting there for so long, Dalkin entered into a pine kitchen, the cosy little flat would seem welcoming to most people but due to the situation Dalkins felt it unnerving, grabbing his wand Dalkins searched the room for unfamiliar spells or charms, again nothing, over the last few weeks Dalkin and 3 other aurors had searched the flat for charms and spells and only found one in the bedroom. Although the spell was undetectable, they believed that it was cast by a death eater, A wave of nausea swept over him, the girl was taken from her home, she had fought through the war, dealt with so much, only to be taken. Walking through into the living room, Dalkins looked over to a wooden chest of drawers on it were a bunch of photos sitting neatly in their frames. Dawkins looked down at the happy face there were pictures of Ginny and a blonde girl,Ginny and her family, Ginny with a dark haired boy and a bushy haired girl, Ginny and a little boy who kept changing his hair colours. Dalkins smiled at the pictures, he knew some of the people in the photos Arthur Weasley who Dalkins had worked with on occasion, George Weasley who runs a joke shop that his daughter Sarah always begs to go into, Ron Weasley who he worked with and, Harry Potter the boy who lived, the chosen one, Dalkins felt proud that he is one of the few people who had actually worked with him. After another search of the flat, Dalkins gave up and walked down the stairs into the cold.

When he entered the ministry, Dalkins took off his coat and walked down the hall to the auror department but stopped when he reached a boy selling papers, passing the boy 2 sickles and a knut he took a paper and read the headline

Morgan for new chaser after Weasleys disappearance

Valmai Morgan to replace Ginny Weasley after the 18 year old's disappearance

Valmai Morgan will be replacing Ginevra Weasley as chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. The 18 year old disappeared 3 month agos in September after returning home from quidditch practice. Yesterday morning captain Gwenog Jones released a statement saying that she deeply saddened when she heard about her teammates disappearance and has been forced to replace her with 24 year old Valmai Morgan. Some critics however have been quick to call Jones out as Ginny Weasley's disappearance is still investigated by Aurors. Valmai Morgan also released a statement yesterday afternoon saying that she is delighted to join the world famous team but is deeply sorrowed to hear about Miss Weasleys disappearance

Read page 10 for more details.

Dalkins sighed the last thing that was needed was more press, walking back into his office Dalkin grabbed a mug of coffee and started reading the enormous pile of paperwork about the case. He read through Smith's interviews with Ginny's family, He read through Coopers report on the charms and protection of the flat and Mathesons report on the floo network in the flat on the day of her disappearance. The others had already read his and each others reports and written their conclusion

Finishing reading the reports 2 hours later, Dalkins read the others conclusion to what had happened, they all said the same things that Dalkins dreaded even though he agreed with the,all that was left to do was to fill out her profile and tell her family. Grabbing his quill he started to write.

Name: Ginevra Weasley

D.o.b: 11th August 1981

Date of disappearance: 17th September 1999

Gender: Female

Hair colour: Ginger

Eye colour: Brown

Height 5"7

Finishing his write up, Dalkins added his colleagues reports into her file and called it a night.

Walking out of his cubicle, Dalkins looked over at the poor sods who were still working until the end of the day Johnston was still in his office leaning over a stack of paperwork that still needs filling out, Weasley had gone home early he needed it, he was not the only one that had realised Harry and Ron had been working themselves into the ground he was not glad to see then that Auror Potter was still at his desk scribbling away his quill like there was no 's face was pale, his jet black hair was untidy and unruly. Both Harry and Ron had argued to be onto Ginny's case but Mackay had refused saying the case was "too personal" he didn't hear alot of the argument but he knew there was alot of shouting, Dalkins couldn't blame them though if his Majorie had gone, he wouldn't rest until he found her alive and well. A sinking feeling came to him, he said yesterday he was too busy to spend time with his wife and daughter because he was working, how stupid was he for all he knew he could end up like Harry and lose them both tomorrow. Walking out of the department, he hurried home.

How are you suppose to tell a family their worst nightmare, demolish their hopes,their happiness?, you can't, but somehow Sam had to. Sam had been working on the case since day 1 he had interviewed them all, including a 3 year old Teddy who was more interested in playing with his toys than talking to him.

Apperating to the address he was giving, Sam looked up to see a tall,unstable house that looked like it was made by hand, walking over he knocked on the door with all his Gryffindor courage.

The door was opened by a pale faced Mr Weasley who looked disappointed to see him but still tried to smile at him

"Hello, Sam come on in do you need anymore interviews" Mr Weasley said bitterly, as walked into the house.

The house was full, Sam could see around 7 Ginger, 1 Black haired man, 1 very pretty blonde and a boy who kept changing his hair colours.

"Do you have news about Ginny" Mrs Weasley said appearing from the kitchen

"Ginny" Sam looked round to see Teddy change his hair a bright red colour.

"Yes" Sam said sighing "we believe that Ginny was taken and we presume her dead, i'm sorry"

The silence in the room was unnerving even Teddy stopped trying to eat his ice cream to look up. Mrs Weasley looked at Sam before crushing him in a back-breaking hug. Sam could feel his jumper getting wet from his tears, Sam didn't mind, he just comforted the crying woman and left them to mourn in peace


	3. The clearing

Harry dragged himself out of bed, grabbing his glasses Harry looked around the room, today is the day it becomes official, today he would be clearing her flat. Putting his clothes on, Harry walked down the stairs and asked Kreacher to make him toast. Half an hour later Harry walked out the door and apperated away.

Ginny's flat was too familiar for him, he had spend many days ( and nights) here with her but after this he would never step foot in a place that made him so happy again. The flat was filled with several Weasleys and a granger when he walked through the door all discussing various things Harry couldn't hear, he was greeted by a tearful Hermione

"Harry" Hermione whispered pulling him into a hug "Are you ok" Harry nodded at Hermione pulled away, today would difficult for all of the living room was a difficult task, he had to place things that he had seen so many times during his stay into boxes where they would be sorted out what to do with them. Hermione and Ron were clearing her bedroom, Mrs Weasley and George took the kitchen, Bill the bathroom, and him and Mr. Weasley the living room. Transfiguring the Coffee table into a smaller size, He picked it up and placed it in a boxed titled "Furniture". Harry looked up to see that the last things left in the living room, a group of photos, standing up Harry looked down at the Photos all nicely kept in their pine frames, clenching a very delicate photo of Harry and Ginny smiling and laughing on the beach outside shell cottage, Harry smirked he remembered that day well, it was the day that Fleur announced she was pregnant and a month before Ginny disappeared, the memory didn't seem so plesent to Harry now, that baby will grow up without an auntie Ginny to play quiddich with or bake cakes with, reality hit him like a truck.

"Are you sure you're ok, Harry" he turned around to see Mr. Weasley placing a pile of books into a box "Yeah i'm fine" Harry lied, he was not fine at all, every photo, every book, every broomstick just reminded him of her, her ginger hair flying behind her as she flew, her caramel eyes glistening in the sun, everything about her was perfect and it pained Harry to know that she was no more.

"Go home" Mr Weasley instructed. Harry tried to protest but Mr Weasley threatened to hex him so he sulked off home.

x

Harrys hands were shaking as he opened turned the brass doorknob, the heat of house welcomed him as he walked into the old stone kichen of Grimmauld place, turning on the kettle, Harry sat down. The silience was unbearable usually Ginny would alway be at his house humming to the wireless. Making himself a cup of coffee, Harry grabbed it and walked into the living room

SMASH

Harry looked down, his cup of coffee layed on the floor, smashed, the milky coffee running across the floor. Harry didn't care, sitting down on the sofa, Harry put his head in his hands and took a deep breath, he felt as though his world was crumbling before his very eyes, then suddenly something snapped inside of him.

Chucking his paperwork across the room in anger where it was promptly soaked by his lukewarm coffee, storming over towards a chest of drawers, Harry grabbed a lamp and chucked it in at the wall causing a slight dent in it. He swept his hand across a pile of photos, smashing them all onto the floor creating a gory cut in his arm in the process , the shatters echoed through his house. Harry was on a violent barrage of his house, ripping a holyhead poster of the wall,pounding across up back towards the kitchen, knocking a desk onto the floor, the contants flying out onto the floor. Pulling a chair down onto the floor, Harry walked over to the counter grabbing the kettle, Harry crashed the kettle onto the floor, any spare water in it spilled onto the tile floor. Grabbing his wand, Harry held it in both hands fully prepared to snap it.

"Expelliarmus" a voice shouted, Harry turned to face a flushtered room was a mess, items of furniture were destroyed, posters were ripped of the wall and items were scattered across the house.

"Harry" Ron said softly not breaking eye contact with him, Harrys eyes started watering then he broke down into tears. Ron walked over towards him, being careful to avoid any broken glass.

"It's okay" Ron said, but he knew immediately that this was a mistake.

"ITS NOT OKAY" Harry screamed looking at his friend, And storming over towards the door.

"calm down, Harry don't do anything stupid" Ron said quietly, but he was drowned out by Harrys constent shouting, grabbing his wand out of his back pocket, Ron locked the door

"OPEN THIS DOOR" Harry shouted turning to face him, his emerald eyes still watering.

"No" Ron said his voice raising "talk to me, please" he begged

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK" Harry said still pacing across tbe kitchen

"sit down" Harry said picking up a chair that was lying on the floor, motioning him to sit down.

Reluctantly Harry sat down avoiding Rons eye.

"I can't do this anymore" Harry said looking over towards a photo that was still hanging on the wall.

Ron conjured up a first aid kit and wrapped a bandage around his arm that was deeply cut. Collecting up the paperwork on the floor, which was completely ruined and soaked through, most of thr other stuff was repairable though.

Ron stayed for another 3 hours helping him clear up the mess he had made. Harry had practically refused to let Kreacher clear up, who was hiding in the cupboard during the events.

Afterwards Ron reluctantly flooed home.

Ron

"Where have you been" Hermione practically screached, giving her boyfriend a death stare.

"We need to talk about Harry" Ron said sighing sitting down onto the comfy sofa, a worried looking Hermione sat down next to him.

"whats wrong, what's happened" Hermione questioned

"He trashed his place, he nearly snapped his wand" Ron shook his head.

"What did you do" Hermione pressed on

"I tried to calm him down but he just started shouting"

"Tell me every detail from the start,Ron" Hermione asked

Ron told him about how the place was trashed, about his paperwork, about his cut across his arm including every little detail he remembered. Hermione listened to him carefully, taking in every little detail into account.

" I'll talk to him tomorrow" she said sighing as she kissed Ron and walked upstairs to bed.


	4. The holidays

Harry looked down at the exited 2 year old who was eagerly unwrapping presents.

"Look, Look a bwoom" Teddy said his hair shifting from blue to pink as he held up the kids broom above his head.

"Oh wow, we can go on that tomorrow if you want" Harry smiled looking down at him.

"Will Ginny play too" Teddy asked his dark brown eyes looking up at him.

"No, she cant " Harry said sadly turning his attention to the dent in the wall that he created.

"Oh, ok" Teddy turning his attention back to his pile of presents under the beautifully decorated tree. Andromeda had asked Harry to take Teddy for Christmas morning as visited her daughter and husbands graves and they would meet up at the Weasleys for Christmas dinner. Harry was not enjoying visiting the Weasleys at all for Christmas, but Mrs Weasley had insisted he came for dinner. Harry watched as Teddy opened present after present examining each present carefully and thanking Harry for each one, when he finally finished it was 12pm, 3 hours until they had to be at the burrow, so Teddy insisted on going outside on his new broom.

Teddy's broom was perfect for him, although it only flew a couple of feet above the grown, Harry still worried every time he took a sharp turn or picked up speed. Teddy was a brilliant flyer he soared through the sky quickly managing to catch the toy snitch as it hovered through the air. Teddy refused to leave after 2 hours outside in the frost stating that he wasn't cold, but begrudgingly Teddy walked back into the house to get ready.

The burrow was gorgeously decorated, a tall tree stood in the corner filled with presents underneath for the family, tinsel was spread out across the house and the smell of dinner was amazing. Joining the rest of the family in the living room, Teddy proceded to tell everyone what santa had got him.

"I got a bwoon" Teddy exclaimed smiling at his uncle

"Really, so did i" Ron said smiling at the toddler. As Teddy babbled about his broom, Harry took a seat next to George, who began to tell Harry about a new product he was developing. Mrs Weasley announced dinner shortly after and they all went through to the cosy kitchen where masses of food lay on the table, turkey, potatoes, stuffing everything you could ever eat. Sitting down Harry helped himself then made up a plate for Teddy.

"No vegetables " Teddy said looking at the sprouts on his plate.

"You have to have them" Harry said sighing

"No" Teddy cried out pushing his plate away from him

"If you don't eat then you don't get dessert" his grandmother warned. Reluctantly Teddy agreed and start eating them.

"What happened to your arm, Harry" Andromeda asked, looking at his bandaged arm.

"Oh i cut it at work" he lied, not making eye contact with Ron who was sitting opposite him. Mrs Weasley then started to talk about how dangerous it is for them to be working such a dangerous job. The dinner was amazing and Harry had treacle tart and a dollop of ice cream they then went over to the living roon to open presents. Sitting around the tree, Teddy went and grabbed a present reading a the lable on the present.

"it says, Teddy" the boy smiled, opening a nicely wrapped present, which was a blue Weasley jumper with a T on it. Harry got a green Weasley jumper as well. Harry had received a book called Quickspell: a guide to being an auror by Jessica Green from Hermione, a chudley cannons shirt from Ron, a group of different things from the joke shop from George, a cauldron from Percy, a pair dragonhide gloves from bill and a rubber duck from Mr Weasley.

Their was only a few presents left under the tree once he had finished opening them.

"We found a few presents, in Ginnys flat" Mrs Weasley explained as she placed a small box on Harrys lap. Looking at the label he saw his name written in delicate handwriting, opening the box with shaky hands, Harry saw that it was a quiddich set with engraved balls, written on the small golden snitch was the words 'i love you' Harry smiled at it, his mind wandering of the ring box sitting in his drawer, never to be worn. Harrys thoughts were interrupted by a the sound of glee, Harry looked down to see a small red haired teddy staring at a mini model of the hogwarts express that was flying around the room.

x

"Harry" Teddy said tiredly

"yeah" Harry said tucking him in.

"Where's Ginny" Teddy asked. Harry didn't know how to answer how do you tell a child that they will never see someone they love again.

"I don't know, she's .. missing" Harry said giving the little boy a hug

"when she coming home" The boy said sucking his thumb

"I don't know if she's coming home" He said getting chocked up.

The boy started crying, Harry gripped the boy tighter as he sobbed into his chest.

"is she gone because of me" the boy said still crying

"No, Go, no Teddy, Ginny loves you, you know that don't you" Harry said getting teary, the little boy nodded.

"Goodnight" Harry said kissing him on the cheek

"night"


	5. The mission

Ginny was on a mission as she walked through the small hallways, her shoes clapped as she stepped on the tile floors. Looking around at the white walls with the pretty pictures, Ginny looked around for a door with the number 17 on it, walking up the stairs Ginny saw a brown haired girl who Ginny guessed that the girl wasn't much older than she was , walking towards her carrying a notebook.

"Can i help you" The girl smiled warmly

"Yeah, do you know where room 17 is, please " Ginny asked

"Right at the end of the corridor to your left" The girl said pointing to a door.

"Thanks" Ginny said as she walked towards the door.

Ginny just wanted to run, run like she did on that day 4 months ago, but she couldn't run from everything just because she was scared, using all of her Gryffindor courage Ginny knocked on the door.

As Harry sat with his back against the the muddy grass, the cool air blew in his face, the sun was just going down and Harry and some other aurors were waiting for the signal. They were raiding a death eaters meeting, presumed to be 19 death eaters and only 12 aurors, Harry was worried that not everything would go to plan, that the death eaters will know that an attack would come, that they would be more death eaters than expected. Anxiety built through him as Auror Smith sent the signal, then all hell broke loose.

Harry ran through the trees planning to get them from behind and get into the building, along with Ron and a couple of other aurors, they approached the old dark manor house as they approached the door, they heard shouting, the curtains flew open and Harry could see a beady eyed, darked haired death eater, he looked out the window before turning around with his back towards the window. The door opened and Harry's heart sunk in fear, taking a step outside, the death eater pulled out his wand the menacing smile on his lips told Harry that this wouldn't end well.

"CRUCIO" The man shouted as he waved his wand towards a pile of trees in which a cluster of different aurors were hiding. The shouting was terrifying, Harry stayed silent as the man's shouts got louder. A group of death eater ran out the door. Harry counted 20 death eater as they ran out the door but Harry knew there was more of them lurking inside, waiting. Running out to meet them the group of aurors attacked, Harry ran out, shooting out curses towards the death eaters as they rounded at them.

As Harry turned round he saw a flash of ginger, not a ginger but Rons, but a gorgeous sunlight orange. The ginger man turned to face him an aggressive look on his face, Harry froze not of fear but of devastation, how could he raise his wand, when he had already lost everything.

"Well, well, well Mr Potter" The ginger haired man gave a twisted smile, Harry said nothing, he didn't even raise his wand.

"Where's your girl, is she gone" He laughed, Harry felt anger rising up on him, but he didn't move as he felt paralysed, he didn't care anymore, he didn't care if this was the end, he just couldn't care less

Harry heard someone shouting his name as the death eater raised his wand, and everything was gone.

x

 **A/n**

 **Hi i hope you enjoy this i know it is a short chapter but oh well, please review this chapter**

 **Thanks**


	6. The hospital

Mrs Weasley was sitting in the kitchen making dinner when a small tawny owl flew threw the window carrying a very official letter, dropping it on the table the owl turned around and flew back out the window. Picking up the letter, Mrs Weasley turned the letter over, seeing it was from the ministry she opened it

 _Dear family member_

 _Your family members, Harry James Potter and Ronald Bilius Weasley have been injured while on a mission and are now currently at St Mungo's hospital for magical maladies and injuries, currently on floor four for spell damage._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _The ministry of magic_

 _Auror department_

Mrs Weasley read the letter over and over again, not once in the 3 years they had been Aurors had either one been taken to St. Mungo's and now they had both ended up there, turning off the stove and putting the remaining food in the fridge, she flooed over to Hermione's flat.

St Mugno's was like any regular hospital, very clean, very busy and very worrying if one of your family members is it it, climbing up the stairs onto the 4th floor, George turned up the corridor to room 233, which he was told it was by his mother, opening the door George walked in. Walking down the ward where he could see his family, George looked over and could see a couple of aurors lying in their beds while some of the curtains were closed over the beds so George couldn't see anything, reaching his family George looked over at the beds where his mother was talking to Ron. One of Ron's legs was in a cast and he had a nasty cut across his neck, but he looked ok more or less. Harry was a different case, he was unresponsive lying on his back, his breathing shallow Harry looked terrible his arms were cut and there was a giant bandage across his chest. Walking over to Hermione, George looked down at his younger brother and smiled

"How you doing" George said taking a seat

"Better than the guy next to me" Ron said as he pointed to his left, and George could see a man covered in boils.

"Much , so what happened"George asked curious in what had gone wrong in a mission they had been planning for weeks

"They knew we were coming, we didn't stand a chance" Ron then began to explain about the attack and how Harry froze. After Ron had finished his story, George looked down at the dark haired boy looking down at him the man who defeated the dark lord now lying helpless in a hospital bed.

x

Harry woke up to a bright light, shining down at him, where was he? the last things he remembered was a flash of light now he was somewhere he didn't know, Maybe he was dead and at King's cross, trying to sit, Harry felt nothing but pain, he knew instantly he wasn't dead, He tried sitting up again but it felt as though he was on fire, he collapsed back into the bed.

"Settle down there, you might break something" Harry heard the voice of Ron, turning his head slightly Harry could see Ron reading _Quiddich weekly._

"Nice to see you too" Harry said, trying to smile but failing.

"Had a nice nap, for what 4 days" Ron said joking, Putting down his magazine, Ron turned suddenly serious and looked at him.

"Why didn't you raise your wand" Ron said meeting Harrys eye

Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to get anyone to understand for as long as he lived.

x

 **Hi guys i hope you enjoyed this**

 **Please review**

 **Thanks**


	7. The mirror

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please review**

 **Clairebear2345 - I hope you enjoy this and that my editing skills are good as i don't have your patience to proof read everything a thousand times over 3**

 **I will try update tomorrow for you guys 3**

x

Drinking his afternoon tea , Harry was filling out some paperwork, he had brought home when an beautiful screech owl tapped on his window trying to get in, getting up Harry opened the window and took the letter from the bird, sitting back down at his desk, Harry opened the letter

 _Dear Harry_

 _Please could you meet me at my office at Hogwarts as soon as you possibly can There are some things i wish to discuss with you, Please send the owl back as soon as possible with the dates and times._

 _Minerva Mcgonagall._

Grabbing his quill, Harry wrote a quick reply before sending it off. _Why would Mcgonagall want to speak to him?_ Harry wondered, _Why was it so urgent?,_ Dismissing these thoughts Harry tried to concentrate on his work but he failed miserably, deciding that he couldn't work anymore, Harry went off to bed.

Hogwarts felt like Harry's home, every since he had gotten his letter on his 11th birthday but walking around the castle now didn't feel like home anymore, he thought of all the bad things that had happened here, the battle, the countless detentions, Quirrel, the chamber. A shiver went down Harry's spine as he thought of Ginny helpless, lying on the floor of the chamber not moving, writing her own death note, trying to put it out of his mind, Harry was halfway up the stairs when they started moving. Choosing to carry on rather than waiting for the staircase to move again. Harry walked into an old classroom, which looked like it had not been used in years walking over the back of the classroom, Harry saw an old tall mirror he had seen before with the inscription "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi", Harry had looked at this mirror before, when it had showed him his family, and when it had shown him the philosopher's stone. Harry wanted to step in front of it, but something was holding him back, would he be able to stop looking at it or would he waste away in front of it as many other had done before him, ignoring all his worries, Harry stood in front of it. .

Ginny was staring back at him smiling, her brown eyes twinkling in the light, Harry felt a longing in his heart, as he continued looking more people he loved kept appearing in the mirror, He saw his father's messy black hair and his mum's emerald green eyes as they appeared in the mirror next to Ginny, He saw his godfather Sirius give him a smirk Remus and Tonks were smiling at him and Harry was painfully reminded of a little Teddy, Fred gave him a cheeky smile, that he would always do before telling a joke, Dumbledore his half moon spectacles over his nose. Harry pounded his hand against the mirror, how he so wanted to join them, to be with them again, but he couldn't, could he?. Sitting down on the hard cold floor Harry looked up at the them all, smiling at him. Harry watched them all with tear filled eyes recalling every memory he ever had of all of them, but Harry had forgotten what Albus Dumbledore had said to him when he had come across Harry staring up at the old mirror much like he was doing tonight "It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live"


	8. The pub

Walking into the old pub to collect some money out of gringotts, Mr Weasley saw Harry drinking his troubles away, sitting on a wooden chair in the corner of the dirty pub

"Evening, Arthur fancy a drink" Arthur looked over to see a smiling Tom who was holding up a bottle of firewhisky.

"Not today, Molly would kill me, say how long has Harry been here" He said nodding his head toward the dark haired wizard"

"Not too long, around 5 minutes" Tom said peering over at Harry

"How much has he had to drink" Mr Weasley asked, concerned about the boy he thought as his son.

"Just a fire whisky, but i suspect he's had more someplace else" he said shaking his head as he washed a glass

"I see "Mr Weasley was concerned, Harry was not known for drinking, especially as much as Tom had suggested. Walking over and taking a seat next to the intoxicated wizard.

"Hello, Harry" Mr Weasley greeted

"Evening" Harry slurred, still drinking, Mr Weasley could smell the alcohol on his breath. He knew it would be a useless attempt to try and get the young wizard to go home but still he could only try to muster with him.

"What brings you here on this cold night Harry" Mr Weasley asked watching as he took another sip of the fire whisky

"Meh, What are you doing here" he said not answering his question, Mr Weasley could tell that Harry was trying his best to act sober as if this was his first drink of the night

"Just going to Gringotts to collect some money for Molly, would you care to join me" Mr Weasley said losing his patience at Harry a bit when he shook his head.

"Don't you think you've had enough" Mr Weasley said anger rising up inside of him. Harry turned to face him and Mr Weasley could finally get a look of him, he was so incredibly thin and pale, his face looked blank of expression and his eyes looked dark. Harry shook his head again before taking another sip of his drink, giving up, Mr Weasley stood up and walked through to Diagon Alley.

Diagon Ally was a beautiful place, usually such a busy place, but tonight it was calm, Mr Weasley could only see a few witches and wizards in the street and a lot of them looked as drunk as Harry did in the Leaky Cauldron. Walking up the narrow roads, Mr Weasley finally saw the great tall building which was Gringotts.

Gringotts was quiet today only a few people were in it making transaction, striding up to the front desk, Mr Weasley could see an old goblin looking down at him with greedy eyes.

"I wish to enter my vault, please" Mr Weasley asked kindly, handing the goblin his key.

"Very well, Mr Weasley" The goblin hopped down from his seat and walked over towards a small door, Mr Weasley followed the small goblin down to the carts and sat down in one. Mr Weasley never liked the carts, even as a boy it made him feel sick as it span round and round into the pits below. Bill loved going down in the carts, he would practically beg to go with his father anytime anyone mentioned Gringotts, Charlie enjoyed the carts but Percy hated even setting foot in one, he would cry his eyes out anytime he was forced to go down one much to the pleasure of the twins who would tease Percy and Ron at any chance they got about the carts, Ginny was like Bill she loved spinning around in the cart and would laugh all the way down it. Finally reaching his vault, Mr Weasley took out a few galleon and sat back in the cart to experience the dreaded journey again.

Deciding to visit George, Mr Weasley set up across the road where a bright red building was standing, walking past the windows, which were covered with fake wands and extendable ears, Mr Weasley peered into see George packing up stock, knocking on the door Mr Weasley walked in.

"Hey Dad, what brings you here" George said still packing up boxes.

"I was just at Gringotts" he answered, shaking a small pouch of money.

"Did you go through the leaky cauldron, or apperated" George asked placing the box in the corner of the room where a whole pile of them lay.

"Yes, i did" Mr Weasley didn't know where this conversation was even going.

"Take it, Harry still there then" George said looking at his father. Mr Weasley nodded sadly.

"How drunk is he know, because when i saw him he was bad and i don't think he's there to sweep the floors, if i'm honest"

After chatting with George for 10 minutes. Mr Weasley decided to leave him in peace and get back home to Molly, walking back up the pub, Mr Weasley discovered that he was the only one on the street, most of the lights were out in the shops, and the owls outside Eeylop's owl emporium were hooting loudly from inside their cages, tapping the bricks with his wand, Mr Weasley entered the pub. Much to Mr Weasleys surprise, Harry was not sitting where he had left to, in fact Harry was not in the pub at all.

"Tom, where's Harry" Mr Weasley questioned

"Dunno, he just disappeared around 10 minutes after you left" Tom said as he gave a young woman a butterbeer.

"What do you mean, he just disappeared" Mr Weasley became extremely worried, Harry wouldn't just disappear and being that drunk he wouldn't know where he was. Tom just shook his shoulder and Mr Weasley walked out the door on a search for Harry.

X

 **Thank you everyone that has been reading, i hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **3**

 **Please review**


	9. The drinker

x

Harry felt cold, his head was pounding, it felt as though he had been shot repeatably, slowly opened his eyes, Harry could see that he was lying on the frost covered ground. Slowly sitting up, Harry looked up at his surroundings, he was in a muggle town that was the only positive thing that could come of today, that he wasn't going to be on the front page of the daily prophet being described as a drunk. Still a tiny bit drunk, Harry stumbled off down the street where he received a lot of funny looks as he tried to figure out where he was. Harry knew he was stupid, drinking away his problems he was numbing the pain but as a wise man once said "numbing the pain will only make it worse, when you finally feel it" and Harry was feeling the effects now. Sitting down on a wooden bench Harry tried to recall every memory he had last night, he remembered going into the pub and a flash of ginger and that was it, he remembered nothing else. He sat on the freezing cold bench for what seemed like a lifetime, trying to convince himself not to go in the pub, that he didn't need a drink but his willpower lost and he walked into the pub.

The Fox and Hound was a small pub, taking a seat on a rickety old bar stool Harry sat impatiently as the young woman served an old man a beer.

"What can i get you" the girl asked quite disgusted at Harry.

"Beer" Harry grunted not looking at the blonde.

"Id" She said holding her hand out

"I don't need id" Harry slurred out still a bit drunk

"I can't let you drink, if you don't have id, sir" the woman said clearly annoyed at Harry's idiocy

"Fine, i'll leave" Harry snapped storming out the pub door and walking up the street. Harry didn't know where he was going, he just wanted to get away from it all, walking down to small sandy beach, Harry just sat down in the frost and stared up at the cloudy sky, remembering a time where he didn't drink to forget all the memories of the war and of Ginny, memories flooded his mind of gorgeous summer day they had spent at the beach with his godson Teddy. Harry was very glad he was not seeing Teddy today he did not want him to see him like this, in fact he didn't want anyone to see him at all, he knew they'd worry about him, he'd only gone out for a few beers so what if he drunk a little more than expected everyone's done it "Yes but not all the time" a little voice in his head said and although he tried to ignore it he knew that the voice was right.

xx x x x x

 **I know this chapter is shorter than they usually are so i will be posting 2 chapters for you guys today**

 **please review guys i love reviews**


	10. The picture

1st March 2000

"Harry, Harry wake up" Teddy said, shaking his godfather out of bed, his hair shifting from a pale blue to jet black.

"What is it, Teddy" Harry said sitting up quite suddenly and putting on his glasses, he looked down to see a smiling Teddy and he knew instantly nothing was wrong.

"Play" Teddy asked indicating holding up a toy wolf, and a deer.

"You need breakfast first" Harry said sighing and reluctantly getting out of bed. Teddy quickly followed him as he walked down the stairs, rambling on about his wolf.

"Ok, what do you want, Cheeri owls or Pixie puffs" Harry asked the boy taking out a bowl from the cuboard

"Pixie puff please!" Teddy said excitedly as though cereal was the best thing in the world. Pouring him out some cereal, Harry made himself some coffee and sat down next to the little metamorphous.

"Harry" Teddy asked thinking of a way to approach the subject.

"Yes" Harry said not really paying attention to him.

"Is, Ginny where Mumma is" Teddy said shifting his hair to ginger and looking at Harry with sad eyes.

"Yes, yes she is" Harry said trying not to look too sad in front of Teddy.

"And dada" Teddy said clutching his wolf closer to his chest.

"Yes, him too" Standing up, Harry walked over to a small chest of drawers and picked up a photograph and took it over to Teddy. The picture was taken in the end of Harry's 4th year and was off the order of the phoenix. Teddy gripped it in his little arms and looked at it with wild eyes.

"Who's dat" Teddy said pointing to Mad- eye.

"That's Mad-eye Moody, he used to be an auror with your mum but he died in the war as well" Harry said remembering the night he had died

"Oh" Teddy said "Who's dat" he said pointing to Mudungus Fletcher

"That's Mudungus Fletcher" Harry said his voice bitter. Teddy looked up waiting for Harry to say more about him.

"Who's dat" Teddy pointed at an old Albus Dumbledore

"That's Albus Dumbledore, he was my headmaster when i was at hogwarts" Harry did not mention however that he was also dead.

"That's my godfather, Sirius Black, he was also one of your dad's best friends" Teddy smiled at the mention of his dad

"There me, there Ginny, there's Ron and there's Hermione" Teddy looked at the picture then at his godfather, not quite believing they were the same person.

"There's all of you uncles" Harry said pointing at the clan of Weasleys

" 2 Georges" Teddy said happily pointing at the twins.

"No that's George and his twin Fred, but Fred is in the same place as Ginny is" Harry said carefully

"Oh" Teddy said handing his godfather back the picture, before Harry stopped him.

"I think you should keep that" Harry said putting the photo into Teddy's pocket.

"Thank you" Teddy said giving his godfather a hug.

"You're welcome, now do you want to play with your wolf"

Teddy lay fast asleep on his godfathers lap, he had a long day, they had played with his toy wolf and deer for an hour and then begged to play quidditch for ten minutes, which ended up another hour and then decided he wanted to run around the house all day pretending to be an Auror. Harry didn't mind though, it was very unlikely he was going to have his own kids so he might as well spend all the time he can with Teddy, before he grows up and leaves him to go to Hogwarts, it wouldn't be long he was nearly 3 now, just another 8 years and he would be saying goodbye to him on the platform. Harry looked down at the little boy whose hair was now purple, he would make a great wizard someday like his mother and father, Harry just knew.

x

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys, who doesn't love Teddy**

 **Please review as always**


	11. The patronus

Missions were a part of the job no matter how tough they were, as Harry stood in the dark alleyway next to Ron neither of them knew what was coming. A group of dementors had bred and were attacking a small village outside of Brighton, reported to be around 100 dementors, Harry was nervous they had to go through the muggle town undetected and cast the dementors away, it was not going to be an easy task but that he why Harry became an auror, for a challenge to do something meaningful with his life instead of a boring desk job, filling out paperwork day after day. They checked that the coast was clear then departed onto the cold streets ahead.

The streets were barren and most of the curtains were drawn on the windows, Harry felt a sense of doom walking down the streets where the only sounds were of his breathing and the tapping of his shoes, Harry felt it unnerving, he never felt so alone even though Ron was standing right next to him. Harry turned around and saw a swarm of black heading towards him, dementors, pulling out his wand from his pocket Harry pointed it at the cloud of Dementors,

"Expecto, Patronum" Harry yelled, expecting a deer to fly out of his wand, nothing happened.

"Expecto, Patronum" Harry yelled desperately as the Dementors came closer, he could hear Ron shouting the same from his side. Harry knew why he wasn't getting a patronus, all of his happiest memories were of Ginny, and now Ginny was gone.

"Expecto, Patronum" Harry yelled trying to think of a happy memory that was not Ginny, a small wisp of blue came out of his wand, it was hopeless he couldn't do it, he couldn't cast a patronus. He could hear screaming, his mother screaming then he could hear his godfather laughing, Hermione screaming, an explosion, and Ginny, Ginny's shouting. Lying on the ground Harry was giving up the will to fight, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to not feel anything to not feel the pain he felt in his heart

"Expecto Patronum" Harry tried to shout, pointing his wand at the dementors in one last feeble attempt, the spell miraculously worked and Harry watched as he saw not a stag, but a horse fly of of his wand and attack the dementors, a group of dementors disappeared but more kept flooding through the street, Harry was losing the strength to concentrate as he kept on hearing screams.

"Expecto Patronum" Ron yelled and a small jack russell patronus chased after the dementors. Harry was still lying on the floor breathless but the screams seemed to subside and his vision became less blurry.

"Are you ok" Ron said pulling Harry up onto his feet.

"Yeah fine" Harry said as they walked down the street.

"So…. a horse" Ron said grinning

"Yeah, so" Harry said trying to hide his embarrassment

"If i didn't know any better i'd say you like my sister" Ron said jokingly trying to sound threatening but failing.

"You have no idea" Harry said as Ron's ears turned a deep red and Harry laughed for what seemed the first time in months.

xx x

 **Aren't you guys lucky 3 chapters in one day, i'm spoiling you**

 **If you like Gred and forge i suggest you read "Mischief Managed" by Clairebear2345 its her first fic**

 **Please revie xxx**


	12. The mugging

27th of March 2000

as Neville was watering the small Snarfalump in the corner of the small greenhouse, when he heard a knock on the glass door, turning round he saw Harry opening the greenhouse door, he had invited Harry over to look at his collection of plants, and maybe have a drink.

"Hey, Harry" Neville said as Harry stood in the cramped greenhouse.

"Hi" Harry responded as he leaned over to touch a plant

"I wouldn't touch that if i was you, that's a venomous tentacula" Neville said as Harry withdrew his hand.

"Ah, what is it" Harry said eyeing the leafy plant curiously.

"Harry we did this in 6th year, honestly did you ever pay attention in herbology" Neville said rolling his eyes as Harry turned to looked at a slightly safer plant.

"Not really, i was preoccupied on other things" Harry said, as Neville raised his eyebrows.

"What's this" Harry said as he poked a small, harmless looking plant, that promptly exploded on him.

"Ah, that would be an exploding Wartizome, as you can tell it does its job well" Neville said covered in a purple goo

"Don't worry muggins will clear it up" Harry said as he muttered a spell, that made most of the purple goo disappear.

"Let's go inside and get a drink before you poison yourself" Neville said walking out the greenhouse door.

"Good idea" Harry said quickly followed him out the greenhouse and into the warm.

x x x xx x xx x x xx x xx x

Ginny walked through the cold dark streets, the wind flew through her hair as she turned right and walked through a narrow alleyway. The walls were lined with graffiti and the floors were littered with trash, it was not somewhere you'd like to be especially at night. Ginny had the terrible feeling that someone was watching her, waiting , she had the odd sense that she should turn back, thinking she was just being stupid, Ginny kept on going. She could see the end of alleyway, walking slightly faster Ginny was just approaching the end when she felt somebody grab her collar and pull her back.

"Look, what we got here a little princess" Ginny looked up to see a tall man staring at her a sly smile on his ugly face. Ginny tried to grab her wand which was inside her jacket pocket, but the man grabbed her arm and pushed her against a wall, leaving her helpless.

"Where is your money, and don't try screaming princess, or i'll stab you" The man said and Ginny looked down to see the man holding a knife pointing it at her arm. She was utterly helpless no one was coming to save her.

"I...don't...have..any" Ginny cried out, scared.

"Liar" the man jeered.

"Please, I...don't have anything" Ginny begged, she was telling the truth she didn't have anything on her. Ginny felt the knife pressing against her arm and did the one thing she was not suppose to do, she screamed.

"I told you not scream" the man shouted angrily and Ginny felt the knife stab her. Ginny's screams echoed across the alleyway and the man dropped her on the ground and left her. Looking down she could see she was covered in her own blood, breathing shallow she collapsed on the floor, all alone in a dark alleyway

xx x

 **I have the day of school today (thank you storm Henry) so i will update 2 or 3 chapters today depending whether or not the power goes out.**

 **If you don't know muggins is a British word and it basically means idiot.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

 **3 3 3**


	13. The stranger

x xx xx x xx x xx x x xx

"Don't you have a class to be teaching" Harry said as they made their way through the castle.

"I've got second year Ravenclaws and Slytherins in half an hour, it'll be interesting to see their reactions when i tell them why the greenhouse is purple" Neville said checking his pocket watch. Harry looked down at a small group of 1st year Gryffindors who were walking down the corridor watching him in awe.

"Looks like you have a fan club, Harry" Neville whispered to Harry as the first years departed down the corridor.

"Probably wondering if i'll be signing autographs later" Harry said smiling.

"They'll be talking about you in the common room later" Neville said as the walked up the staircase.

"Probably will" Harry was used to gossip and now was no exception, Harry had heard people whispering about him behind his backs, people pointing at him and whispering about Ginny. He was sick of it, he just wanted it to stop.

x

Katie was walking up the deserted streets carrying her shopping when she heard it screaming coming from the alleyway that was usually deserted. Katie stopped dead in her the screams were unnerving, she didn't know what to do , should she call the police or just leave, the screams gradually got louder and louder before they stopped, . Curiosity took over Katie as she turned around and headed down the narrow alley, looking down on the floor, Katie could see a figure curled up on the ground, unsure whether this was a setup of some sort, Katie moved closer kneeling in front of the figure. The figure was a young woman, covered in blood that matched her long hair, her white t-shirt was now red with blood, her arm was dripping blood ever quicker and Katie was just glad it was not her stomach. The red haired woman slowly moved her head towards her and looked at her with pleading brown eyes.

"What's your name , sweetheart" Katie said as she took of her hoodie and placed it tightly over the wound, where it promptly got soaked.

"Ginny" The girl said shaking, as she watched Katie pull out her phone.

"Do you have any family, Ginny" Katie said as she dialed the ambulance.

"No" Ginny said her face becoming paler and paler by the second.. Katie thought this strange, especially in her predicament but she didn't question it. Katie finally got through to the ambulance and began to explain what had happened, finally putting down the phone, Katie turned her attention back to Ginny.

"Who did this to you" Katie said trying to keep Ginny from fainting

"A….Man" Ginny managed to choke out, her eyes rolling slowly above her head. Although Katie wasn't a nurse she could tell that she was losing her.

"What did he look like this man" Katie asked curious at what this monster who did it her looked like

"Tall...tattoos...ugly"Ginny managed to say before she fainted, her head lolling away. Katie tried to wake her up but she wasn't budging. Katie could hear the sirens of the ambulance approaching and soon enough, Katie was sitting in an ambulance with a stranger she had only met a mere 10 minutes ago, she definitely didn't expect this when she had popped out to the shops to pick up some milk.

PX PX PX PXP XP PX PX PX P

 **Hope you enjoyed this guys**

 **I will update tomorrow**


	14. The blessing

2nd May 2000

Harry did not want to go to the stupid ministry party, people celebrating the end of the war they helped create, talking of the battle they did not fight, congratulating him on something he did not deserve. He still had to finish his speech, but what do you say to a family that's lost everything because of the war, because of him. Scratching his quill against the paper, Harry was stuck, he could not think of the perfect word, giving up Harry retreated to the living room.

After another half an hour of trying to remember the perfect line with no hope, Harry heard a small pop of apparition looking through the small window he could see Ron, probably coming over to see if he had finished his speech, which he hadn't . Knocking on the door, Ron walked through the door.

"Harry" Ron yelled, stepping into the hallway and walking into the old kitchen.

"In here" Harry called from the living room. Harry could hear Ron scurrying across the old floors and walking into the living room taking a seat on one of the old leather sofas. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, Harry looked at wrong.

"Can i help you" Harry said, placing his quill behind his ear.

"Fleurs had a baby" Ron said, eyeing up Harry's piece of parchment and taking a pumpkin pasty that was lying on the table.

"Oh, ok" was all Harry could say, he knew Fleur was pregnant but he didn't really expect the baby to be born today of all days.

"You'll never guess what" Ron said helping himself to another Pumpkin pasty and shoving it in his mouth.

"What?" Harry said quite intrigued

"Its a girl" Ron said as he sat back in his seat.

"You're joking me right" Harry said , the Weasleys were not a family known for having girls and now the first one was.

"Yeah come on" Ron said as he put on his coat and Harry followed briskly after him

x xx x

Harry was not a fan of hospitals, he spend many nights in them after several injuries.

Walking down onto the 2nd floor, Harry followed Ron as he walked through a small door. Inside was Fleur clutching a delicate little baby wrapped in pink. Bill was sitting next to her protectively watching his little girl with caring eyes.

"She's so cute, looks nothing like a weasley though" Ron said looking at the little girl. She looked nothing like a Weasley, she had a tuft of platinum blonde hair and looked so much like her mother, the only thing Weasleyish about her was her sky blue eyes.

"Have you decided on a name" Harry said looking at the little girl.

"Yeah, we've decided to call her Victoire Ginevra" Bill said taking his daughter from Fleur. Harry smiled at the name, he knew Ginny would've loved her niece. Harry thought of the perfect word for his speech, Hope, as they had hoped for a better future throughout and this future was now.

xpxpxpxpxpxpx xpxpxpxpxxpxpx xpxpxpxpxxpxpxpxpx

 **Hi guys sorry i couldn't update yesterday my internet was off i hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **Please review**


	15. The leaving

Sitting up in her hospital bed, Ginny knew she couldn't stay here, what if someone recognized her, her family would hate her, the press would have a field day, she knew she couldn't go back, not yet anyway.

Standing up Ginny grabbed her coat, opened the door and left down the corridor, she could see her doctor walking towards her but she didn't care.

"Where are you going" Doctor Madison asked her calmly carrying a clipboard.

"Home" Ginny said ignoring eye contact with her doctor.

"I would not recommend that you discharge yourself, Miss Weasley" Doctor madison said looking concerned.

"Well that too bad that i'm going to isn't" Ginny said continuing to walk down the corridor, Doctor Madison followed after her.

"At least let me get the discharge papers, Miss Weasley" He said

"Fine but get them quickly" Ginny said she didn't want to be in this hospital any longer, after a few more minutes of waiting, Doctor Madison had returned with paper and a weird quill thing that didn't need dipping into ink every 2 minutes. Signing the papers quickly, Ginny took the walked down the stairs down to reception and walked out the door, hoping to never set foot in that hospital ever again, but little did she know was that she would be in the same hospital again very soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

"Happy birthday, George" Ron said as he walked into the busy and overcrowded shop full of kids trying out fake wands and disapproving parents.

"Thanks, little Ronnykins " George said as he stacked the shelves with Puking Pastilles next to a pile of Dungbombs.

"You ok" Ron asked as George leaned down and picked up a fanged frisbee. It was George's second birthday without his twin and his first without Ginny.

"Yeah, it's just.. nothing i'm fine" George lied as he walked over to the Wonderwitch section.

"What is it, you can tell me you know i'm your favourite brother" Ron said sitting down on a plush armchair

"Well it just" George said pausing.

"Go on" Ron insisted.

"Well, Its been 2 birthdays without George and now Ginny, what if next year there's no you, or mum, or dad, or Bill, or Charlie, or even Percy the pompous prat" George said looking at his younger brother.

"Listen, George that's not going to happen, i promise you that, Fred died because of the war, he sacrificed his life for us and Ginny...Ginny" Ron didn't know how to finish that sentence, Ginny had not died of a meaningful cause, they didn't even know how she died, they weren't even one hundred percent sure she was dead and Ron was trying to promise something to hi brother he couldn't guarantee because you can't guarantee anything in this life.

x x

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys. I'm so nice updating every day for you all**

 **Please, Please , Please review guys, i love reviews so much they make my day xxxx**


	16. The birthday

11th August 2000

Today was the day they should if been celebrating, celebrating her 19th birthday. Mrs Weasley remembered the look on her only daughters face as she opened her presents that she had recived, watching her daughter blow out the candles of giant birthday cake, her brown eyes sparkiling. Mrs Weasley was still making a cake for her daughter even if she was no more

FLASHBACK

5 year old Ginny jumped up from her bed and trotted down the hall into her parents room, the summer sun beamed into the room.

"Wake up, Daddy, Wake up" Ginny said poking her father.

"And why should i" Her father said smiling.

"It's my birthday" Ginny said climbing into her bed with her parents.

"Get up, up" Ginny demanded looking at her mother

"5 minutes, Ginny" her mother said turning around.

"Please, Please" Ginny said prodding her dad.

"Ok, Princess lets get up" Her father said picking his young daughter up and carrying her down the stairs. He put Ginny on her a kitchen chair and made himself cup of coffee.

"Daddy, can we open presents now" Ginny said eyeing the small barch of presents in the living room.

"Not yet, sweetie wait until the boys are up" Mr Weasley said sitting on a seat next to him.

"Oh ok" Ginny said and she stood up from her chair and ran up the stair.

"BOYS, WAKE UP!" Mr Weasley could hear Ginny screaming across the hallway.

"MUM, TELL GINNY TO GO AWAY " Mr Weasley could hear Fred and Georges shouts coming from his room. Ginny did not have a lot of patience when it came to present opening.

Half an hour later Ginny finally got to open her presents, the rest if her family were all sitting around her as she opened the wrapping paper delicately.

"Its a broom" Ginny said looking at the old broomstick with bright brown eyes marveling at her present.

"Let me see" Ron said trying to grab the broom before Ginny snatched it away from him.

"No, its mine" Ginny said holding the broom protectively.

"Why do you need a broom" George inquired and Fred nodded

Because.. because i'm going to play for the Harpies" Ginny said and her brothers laughed.

"No you're not, you're rubbish" Ron said angrily.

"Ron" his mother warned threatenly.

"I will be and i'm going to live in a big house and be very rich and famous "Ginny said as she grabbed another present and opened it.

Little did Ron know was that Ginny was right.

END OF FLASHBACK

Molly smiled warmly at the memory, at least she still had her memories

xxx x

 **Hi sorry I haven't updated in two days i will tomorrow hope you enjoyed this**

 **Please review**


	17. The announcement

x x x xx x x

The Announcement

28th June 2002

"Harry" Ron said walking through the old door of Grimmauld place, several pieces of paper were sprawled out on the wooden table.

"Ron, Ron, Ron" 5 year old Teddy said shifting his hair to bright ginger.

"Hey, Ron" Harry shouted from the old living room, Walking in Ron could see more papers scattered across the small coffee table.

"Been busy" Ron said looking at the masses of piles of paper.

"Yep new case of suspected death eaters" Harry said placing his quill on the table.

"It's time like this i'm glad i'm not working as an auror" Ron said taking a seat next to Harry as Teddy played with his toy wolf which was now worse for wear.

"Yeah but i don't have children throwing up puking pastilles, everyday" Harry grinned as he picked up his quill and started writing again.

"I need to speak to you" Ron said looking worried. Teddy looked round from his toys to the two adults, watching them carefully.

"Well i guessed you weren't here to talk about work, what is it" Harry said looking at his best friend.

"Hermione and i are getting married" Ron said grinning ear to ear, Harry smiled as well thumping him on the back.

"Good for you, finally got the guts to do it" Harry said, he knew Ron had been wanting to marry Hermione but had not had been too nervous to ask her.

"Yep did it yesterday" Ron said still grinning.

"Have you told your mum yet" Harry asked, he knew Mrs Weasley would love another wedding to plan.

"Not yet, she is going to have kittens when she finds out" Ron said now suddenly nervous again.

"Why do people get married?" Teddy asked looking between the 2 adults

"Because they love each other" Harry said looking at the 5 year old

"Oh, do you love Hermione" Teddy asked Ron looking at him.

"Yes i do" Ron said confidently.

"I love Gran though, but i don't want to marry her" Teddy said and Ron struggled not to laugh

"No, Teddy its like a boyfriend, girlfriend love, you'll understand when you get a girlfriend" Harry said sighing

"Ew, girls are gross" Teddy said as if he was disgusted at the mere thought of girls.

"Will you ever get married" Teddy asked turning his attention to his godfather.

"I don't know" Harry said his voice solemn.

"Just go and marry anyone" Teddy said, not really grasping the concept of marriage.

"They have to want to marry you as well Teddy and i don't think you're really getting the point" Harry said.

"What happens at a wedding" Teddy asked.

"You've been to George and Angelina's wedding, do you remember that" Ron asked

"Didn't i have to carry a ring down a long hallway" Teddy asked puzzled.

"Yes and you might get to do it for our wedding, it's a very important part " Ron said and Teddy smiled.

"Really" Teddy asked as though he couldn't believe his ears.

"Yes, and Harry will be helping me out as my best man" Ron said and Harry awoke from his daze

"What, oh yeah" Harry said still not fully concentrated.

"Best be going, we have to tell Hermiones parents tonight" Ron said his voice filling with nervousness once again

"Have fun" Harry said jokingly and Ron was gone.

xxx

 **Ok i hope you enjoyed this, Ginny will be returning shortly.**

 **Here are the names of some chapters coming up soon (No particular order)**

 **The wedding**

 **The suspicion**

 **The Return**

 **Please review**


	18. The wedding

Chap

22nd of December 2003

The wedding

Harry stood in the old room he had shared with Ron when he came to stay with them in the summer when he was at school, standing in front of a tall mirror he was wearing a black tuxedo and a long red tie, Ron was standing next to him nervously wearing the same except a gold tie instead of red. Neville and George were sitting on the bed putting on their shoes and Teddy was running around the room shifting his hair from red to gold respectively.

"Do you know how i'm the ring bear" Teddy asked looking in up at himself in the mirror, he was wearing the same as Harry only smaller.

"Ring bearer" Harry corrected his godson

"Oh, i thought i had to dress up as a bear" Teddy said changing his hair to dark brown much like an actual beat

"No, Teddy" George laughed and Ron managed to smile a bit despite his nerves.

"Why do i have to wear this" Teddy said gesturing at his tux

"Because its a wedding" Neville said tying his tie

"Why can't we wear bright colours like pink and t-shirts" Teddy asked still tugging at his tie.

"I don't think it's really appropriate" Ron said taking for the first time, consumed with nerves. Before Teddy could argue, Mr Weasley walked through the door

"Ready boys" Mr Weasley said walking through the door and into the room.

"Yeah, yeah" Teddy said exited at the prospect of leaving the room.

"Come on" Harry urged Ron and they left the house for the marquee.

The marquee was beautiful, A shaky Ron set off the aisle and the music began first walked Harry and Luna, she was wearing a pretty red dress and was smiling brightly at Harry as they parted and he stood next to a very scared Ron, next came Neville and Hermione's cousin Jazmin, a tall black haired girl, George and Angelina came in shortly after and finally Teddy and Victoire came in, Teddy was concentrating on holding the rings and Victoire was throwing petal and smiling. Next came Hermione herself and her very weepy father. Hermione looked gorgeous she was wearing a strapless white dress and a veil that was placed at the top of her bun walking down the aisle with breeze she stood opposite a dumbfounded Ron.

The wedding was quick and beautiful, everything ran smoothly Teddy did a fantastic job as ring bearer and he only whined a bit at the end when he said his feet were tired so Harry picked him up and he stopped complaining after that. Harry mind became distracted when he watched Ron and Hermione exchange vows all he could think about was him standing at the alter marrying Ginny and it would be Mrs Weasley crying at her only daughters marriage not Mrs Granger, Harry knew he was being selfish but he couldn't help himself, he just missed her.

Xxxx xxx x. X x x

* * *

Harry watched as the couples dance, Hermione and Ron in the centre not having a care in the world, Mr and Mrs Weasleys were trying to dance gracefully but failing even Victoire had somehow persuaded Teddy to dance with her, much to Teddy's dismay. Harry was standing at the sideline happily watching the smiling couples when he noticed someone watching him. She was a tall blonde girl who was standing in the corner by her self not appearing to know anyone trying to be friendly Harry walked up to her.

"Hello" Harry said greeting her, the girl smiled at him

"Hi" the girl said shyly twirling her long blonde hair.

"I'm Harry" he said introducing himself

"Sarah" The girl said slightly more confident.

"How do you know Hermione or Ron" Harry asked striking up conversation

"She used to live on the same street as me, we went to primary school together, then she went to boarding school and i didn't see her until the summer " Sarah said warmly her green eyes staring at him. She was a muggle, they had all placed charms on the marquee and the burrow earlier to make it look like a normal wedding to muggles earlier, it had worked as no muggles had noticed Teddy change his hair from green to gold or George levitating the cake by magic.

" You're the best man aren't you" Sarah asked curiously and Harry shifted out from his day dream.

"Yeah , i met Ron and Hermione at boarding school" Harry said looking over at Ron and Hermione who were gazing into each others eyes

"Is the little boy your son" she asked sweetly glancing over at Teddy who was annoying Victoire.

"No he's my godson" Harry said running a hand through his dark hair. The music slowed to a halt and a slow song began to play.

"Do you want to dance, i love this song" Sarah said practically dragging Harry onto the dance floor, not taking no for an answer.

"I'm not a really good dancer" Harry admitted, Harry was in fact a terrible dancer he had been rubbish at the yule ball and hadn't danced with anyone since.

"Neither am i" Sarah said and she wrapped her arms around his neck and Harry put his arms around her waist. Sarah was actually a good dancer Harry observed as they danced around the room, he could tell Teddy was watching him and coping his every move, Sarah was also watching him carefully her green eyes reflecting of his slowly moving up to his scar.

"How did you get your scar" She whispered putting her head on his shoulder.

"It's a very long story" Harry said simply.

"I'll have to make time to hear it one day then" she said quietly her head still on his shoulder.

"I guess you will" Harry said moving her blonde hair to the side to get a better look at her face. The song stopped and Sarah stopped leaning on his shoulder and looked at him.

" I have to get home" she said sadly looking at her watch.

"Right now" Harry said m, he liked Sarah, she was becoming his friend and Harry thought it would be a shame that they would not get to spend time with each other.

"Unfortunately, yes" Sarah said and she smiled at Hermione who noticed her and walked out the door, Harry following her.

"Goodbye" Harry said smiling at Sarah as she got out a piece if paper and handed it to Harry.

" Here's my number" she smiled passing him the small piece of paper. Sarah suddenly turned to face in, leaned in and kissed him. Harry knew he should of stopped her but he didn't.

"Goodbye" She said pulling away and Harry realised that she didn't just want to be friends.

* * *

 **I dont know what to say**

 **please review**


	19. The suspicion

xxxx xxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxx x

* * *

2nd February 2004

Ron was suspicious, Hermione knew it and had told him to stop worrying, but it was worrying him Harry was ignoring him for some reason, anytime Harry had been asked out he had simply refused from going going to the pub to going to see the Chudley Cannons, his excuse always being that he was too busy or that he was working but Ron knew that this was a lie, Harry had avoided him a lot since his wedding and Ron wanted to know why, grabbing his coat Ron apparated to Grimmauld place. Ron grabbed the handle of the door to discover it was locked, it was never usually locked even when Harry was out.

"Alohomora" Ron whispered digging the wand out of his pocket and pointing it at the old door, the lock clicked and Ron walked into the hallway.

"Harry" Ron called as he walked into the living room, he heard Harry and someone he did not knows voice, he realised immediately Harry had company.

"Yes" an annoyed Harry said walking out from the living room and into the kitchen.

"Sorry, am i interrupting something?" Ron replied back a bit sarcastically.

"Yeah, you are" Harry said quite aggressively.

"You've got yourself a girlfriend haven't you" Ron said not quite believing it, Harry said nothing not denying it or accepting it.

"Haven't you" Ron repeated a little louder.

"Yes, so what" Harry respond not meeting Ron's eye.

"Someone from your adoring fan club i take it" Ron said angrily teasing him.

"Sarah's a muggle actually"Harry argued

"Sarah, what sort of name is Sarah" Ron sneered.

"It's a nice name actually anyway why do you care" Harry said anger rising up.

"What about Ginny, what about her" Ron said picking up a photo of the side and showing it to Harry, it was a picture of an 18 year old Harry and a 17 year old Ginny on the beach smiling.

"Get out" Harry said angrily and Ron could see the hurt in his eyes, he slowly backed out the door as Harry picked up his wand and pointed it at him.

"You don't care about her anymore" Ron said and he instantly regretted it. He could see the anger and hurt building up inside of him.

"I SAID GET OUT" Harry shouted slamming the door in Ron's face, still holding the photograph he apparated home.

"Where have you been" Hermione asked as Ron walked through the door, still steaming about his conversation with Harry.

"Harry's" Ron snapped turning to face his wife.

"No need to shout at me, Ron what happened" Hermione replied back.

"Harry, that's what happened" Ron said as he dropped the photo on the table.

"What happened" Hermione asked calmly, sitting down.

"He's only got himself a girlfriend" Ron said still annoyed.

"So what" Hermione said.

"So everything, what about my sister" Ron said infuriated at Hermione.

"Ron, as much as you don't like to hear it Ginny is not coming back, Harry's accepted it and moved on" Hermione said sensitively, getting up and making herself a cup of tea.

"Thats besides the point" Ron said pacing across the kitchen.

"Who is this girl" Hermione asked as she poured Ron a cup of tea.

"A muggle, some girl named Sarah" Ron said bored.

"Sarah, Sarah Danter" Hermione said turning round to face Ron.

"I don't know do i, why do you ask?" Ron said taking a sip of tea.

"Because she was at our wedding" Hermione said.

"Was she" Ron said sitting down

"Yes and she was talking to Harry, i think she even danced with him" Hermione said thinking back.

"Really, if so it's been 3 months and he didn't tell me about her, that's even worse" Ron said annoyed.

"Maybe he didn't tell you because he knew you would react like that" Hermione said and she left Ron to think.

x xx x x x

* * *

Ginny sat in the small cafe looking up at the chalkboard which was stating the various prices of various different kinds of coffee. She was only having a quick coffee before she set off to work, she came here whenever she had the time instead of wasting money on a muggle coffee machine she could not use.

"Mind if i sit here" Ginny looked up to see a tall man staring down at her indicating the chair next to her.

"Go ahead i was just leaving" Ginny said and she stood up to leave, the man however stopped her.

"Do you want a drink" The man said smiling he seemed nice enough but Ginny didn't have time to chat around with strangers.

" I have one" Ginny said indicating the cup in her hands.

"I'm Jeremy" The man smiled putting out his hand.

"Charming, i'm Ginny" She said as she attempted to make a break for the door.

"Well, Ginny you look stressed why don't we get dinner sometime?" Jeremy asked

"I don't eat dinner" Ginny lied pathetically, she just wanted to be free of him.

"Why don't you want to go out with me" He said still blocking the door.

"I'm married" she blurted out hoping he would finally leave her alone.

"I don't see a ring" He said looking at her hand.

"It's gone for resizing" Ginny lied.

"Is that so" He said looking at her greedily.

"Yes and i am late to work so if you would just move" Ginny said squeezing passed him and out the cafe door, she didn't care if she was going to be 20 minutes early to work she just wanted to leave.

"I'll see you around, Ginny" Jeremy called out as she quickened her pace down the road, it's not like she didn't like anyone it was just that her heart still belonged to Harry, and she hoped his would still belong to her.

xx x x x

* * *

 **Ok here is the chapter orders for the next 3 (They have been changed slightly)**

 **The conversation**

 **The Return**

 **The dinner**


	20. The conversation

xxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

* * *

Bill was bored looking after his 2 daughters and Teddy, who were asking him at least 4000 questions about everything single thing possible.

"Do you like Sarah" Bill asked 6 year old Teddy, Sarah was Harry's new girlfriend and although Bill had only met her once he seemed to like her. Teddy hesitated slightly before answering.

"Yeah, but not as much as auntie Ginny" Teddy said looking up at Bill

"Who's aunt Ginny" 3 year old Dominique asked suddenly not having a care in the world, her long blonde Hair in front of her face as she played with her sister.

"Daddy's sister" A 4 year old Victoire replied more interested in her toys then her sister.

"Daddy doesn't have a sister" Dominique argued annoyed at her older sister.

"Yes, she does, i remember all about her" Victoire said sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"No you don't" Teddy said.

"Yeah, yeah i do, she had long red hair like Dad, and was married to uncle Harry" Victoire said believing she had won the argument.

"She never married uncle Harry and you never met Ginny" Teddy protested stomping his foot, he hated to be proved wrong.

"Yeah, well why do we call him Uncle Harry" Victoire said sticking her tongue out at Teddy, who was crossing his arms and glaring angrily at Victoire.

"Vic" Bill warned seeing his daughter was about to go into a temper tantrum.

"What?" Victoire turned moodily to her father.

"Harry never married auntie Ginny, and you never met her" Bill said calmly.

"Where'd she go" Dominique asked, her blue eyes staring up at him.

"Away, sweetheart" Bill said sadly.

"Oh" Dominique said quietly as she began to play her toys again. Bill thought of what Ginny would think of Sarah if she had ever met her.

xx x

* * *

Sarah liked Harry, she liked him a lot she just thought there was something a little odd with him, he had confided in her about his ex who had unfortunately gone missing around 6 years ago, but Sarah had suspected there was more to the story than Harry had let on.

"Penny for your thoughts" Harry said sneaking up behind her and sitting on the sofa next to her.

"It's nothing" Sarah said still preoccupied in her thoughts.

"No penny for you then" Harry said kissing her on the head.

"Harry, what's your job?" Sarah asked curious as she still didn't know what he worked as even though she had been going out with him for around 6 months.

"I'm a police officer" Harry said hesitating.

"I still don't know what you do" Harry asked leaning back on the sofa.

"I'm a chef" She smiled.

"what do you bake" Harry asked.

"Anything really, i mostly do desserts" Sarah replied smiling.

"Really, is that so, we have some food in the cupboard" Harry said nodding toward the cupboard in the kitchen.

"If you think i'm going to cook for you, you've got another thing coming" Sarah said still smiling.

"No but being the amazing chef that you are, you could teach me" Harry said wrapping his arm around her.

"I guess i could, but i won't" Sarah said teasing him

"Please" Harry said fake begging.

"Fine, come on then" Sarah reluctantly agreed as she stood up and marched towards the kitchen.

Half an hour later Harry and Sarah had successfully made a batch of pancakes, not including the ones that had fallen on the floor.

"I think these are the best pancakes, i've ever made" Harry said dishing one up.

"How many times have you made pancakes before" Sarah asked.

"Point taken, but seriously these are amazing" Harry said drizzling the pancake with lemon and taking a bite. Spending time with Harry had been the best moments of her life and she hoped she would spend a lot more with him.

xxx x x

* * *

 **Hi i hope you enjoyed this, Ginny will be returning next chapter and i hope you all enjoy it. Please review**


	21. The return

The return

* * *

Ginny was scared, utterly terrified at the prospects of setting foot anywhere near the place she had left 6 years ago, but she knew she had to do it, not for herself but for him it just wasn't fair to him any more, it wasn't fair to any of them any more. Ginny sat in the airport terminal waiting for her flight to be called, she was sitting on a hard plastic chair with 2 pieces of hand luggage next to her.

"Sit still" Ginny instructed to her boy next to her who was kicking his legs impatiently against the blue chair

"Can we go now?" The boy said still bored. twiddling his thumbs.

"Not until the man says we can" Ginny said pointing at the speaker.

"When will that be" The boy said getting irritated.

"Soon, do you want to colour " Ginny asked getting out some pens from her bag.

"No, i want to get on the plane" The boy said and Ginny sighed.

"Flight BA002 to London Gatwick, England all passengers with small children can now board, i repeat all passengers with small children can board." The speaker's announced and Ginny hastily got onto her feet.

"Come on its time to get on the plane" Ginny said taking the boy by his hand.

"But we haven't got any small children" The boy protested crossing his hands.

"Yes we do, we have you" Ginny said as she picked up their bags.

"I'm not small" The boy argued.

"I know you are not but you want to get on the plane don't you" Ginny said nodding at the boy.

"Not now only when they say the big boys can go on the plane" The young boy said crossing his arms.

"I don't have time for this, come on" Ginny said walking toward the line of children, waiting for the boy to follow her.

"No" the boy said impatiently stamping his foot.

"Look there are other boys your age there, you can go play with them in the line" Ginny said nodding towards a woman with 3 boys running round her, she was reminded of her brothers faintly for a moment.

"No" the boy refused again and Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

"Did you here that" Ginny said pointing up to the speaker.

"No" the boy said looking up at the speaker curiously.

"It said all big boys can go wait in the line, come on now" Ginny said trying to get the boy across to the line.

"No it didn't" the boy said looking up at the speaker again.

"Yes it did you just couldn't hear it because you were talking" Ginny said and the little boy finally followed her into the line. They were at the very back of the line just behind a young couple with a baby and a small boy.

"This is boring" the boy complained after only being in the line for 2 minutes.

"We are nearly at the front now" Ginny said, pointing to the front of the queue where the mother and her 3 boys were standing.

"That's ages away" the boy moaned.

"No it's not" Ginny argued back. Soon enough they had reached the front of the queue.

"Boarding passes please" The woman at the front desk asked smiling at her.

"here" Ginny said passing them over, the woman looked at them for a few moments before they left for the plane.

"Look, look, mum there's the plane" the boy said pointing toward a giant white plane.

"Don't run of" Ginny said as she pulled the boy back from running off towards the plane without her. They followed the other passengers as they climbed up the stairs onto the plane. The boys eyes lit up as he saw the blue interior of the plane

"Seats 22A and B" Ginny said as they walked through the aisle before sitting down.

"Look, look" The boy said pointing out the window to where some workers were driving a lorry load of suitcases ready to be put on the Plane.

"Ok 22C, 23A, 23B and 23C" They heard a panicky woman in front of her say.

"Ok Chris, Daniel you'll sit with me and Toby you will sit opposite us" The woman instructed

"Yes mum" all 3 of the boys chanted.

"Toby, you be on your best behaviour and don't talk to strangers ok, if you need me i'll be in right opposite you"

"Ok" Toby said as he took a seat next to Ginny. Ginny recognized him as one of fothe 3 boys she had pointed out earlier. The plane journey had been terrible, Ginny was stuck between two toddlers chatting away about nonsense, acting like best friends even though they had just met, Ginny had never been so happy then when the plane had reached the ground.

"Come on" Ginny said taking her sons hand.

"I don't want to leave" he responded, gazing out the window.

"Why, not" Ginny asked.

"I like it here" he replied, his eyes still firmly fixated out the window

"You can't stay here we have to go outside" Ginny said annoyed at her son's antics.

"It's raining" he stated

"Of course , it's raining it's England" Ginny snapped and the boy begrudgingly followed her out of the plane and into the cold ground of London

xxx x xx x xx x

* * *

Ginny was now about to attempt the toughest thing she'd ever done, go home several thoughts swam through her mind ' _What if they hated her_?'Ginny thought a huge lump in her throat ' _What if they couldn't accept her?_ '. If things had not changed since Ginny left then they would be having a Weasley Sunday dinner today, she would have to face all of them and explain why she did what she did. Walking down the old path she had walked so many times as a young child, Ginny came to the spot where she was near where her brother was buried.

"Where we going" her young son asked as they walked up a hill away from the house.

"Just making a quick stop" Ginny said as they walked up towards the gravestone, but something made Ginny's heart stop for a moment there wasn't just the one gravestone, but two. A flurry of panic came over Ginny, who else had died, ' _George, Mum, Harry'_ sickness sweeped over her as her bent down to look at the gravestone next to Fred's.

It read:

 _Ginevra Molly Weasley_

 _11th August 1981- 17th September 1999_

 _Age: 18_

 _Caring Daughter, Sister and Friend_

" _You are loved more than you'll ever know by someone who died to know to know you"_

Reality hit Ginny fast, They thought she was dead, how could she go back now?. Ginny started to sob as she looked over at her brother's gravestone

"Mummy, why are you crying" Ginny looked up to see her son, his brown eyes filled with tears as well, she had to be brave for him even if it meant confronting her family.

"No reason, come on let's go" Ginny said taking hold of his hand and walking back down the hill onto the muddy path. Ginny could see the her old home in the distance almost all the lights were on and the curtains were drawn, the house still looked as old and dilapidated as it always did, the garden was still well kept and Ginny could see a chicken walking around the garden, the rain was pouring fast onto both of them as they pulled their hoods over their hair and made their way over to the front door. Ginny took a deep breath and used all her Gryffindor courage to knock on the door.

xxxxx x xx x x

* * *

 **It's the chapter you've all been waiting for, Hope you all enjoyed Ginny's return and i hope you are pondering some questions in your mind.**

 **Please review i love reviews so much.**

 **Thank you**


	22. The reunion

**The reunion**

"I'll get it" Mr Weasley said picking up his mug of tea and walking towards the front door, when he opened it he had not expected who is saw. Ginny was staring up at him with her bright brown eyes and a hood over her head that covered most of her ginger hair. Everything seemed to go slow motion for Mr Weasley, he watched as his cup of tea fell onto the floor and shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Arthur what's going on" the voice of Mrs Weasley shouted from the kitchen. He didn't bother to reply, he was too transfixed in his daughter as though if he turned around she might just disappear into thin air and leave them all again.

"Hello, Dad" Ginny whispered not breaking eye contact with her father who was now teary eyed. Mr Weasley still couldn't say anything, there were plenty of things he wanted to ask but he just couldn't get them out.

"Who is it Dad" George shouted concerned.

"Someone you wouldn't believe" Mr Weasley managed to get out opening the door for his daughter and a small boy holding her hand. As Ginny walked through the door everyone turned to stare at her and the room turned deadly silent.

"Ginny" Harry whispered looking at the person he loved, who he thought was dead for the past 6 years.

"Harry" Ginny said looking sadly at Harry the young boy still hiding behind her legs looking curiously at him , but before Harry could respond Mrs Weasley had ran to her only daughter and crushed her in a back-breaking hug.

"Ginny, Ginny" She sobbed into her daughter's shoulder afraid to let go. Percy, Bill, Ron and Hemione looked stunned for words,Teddy looked confused and all the younger kids just looked curios as to why everyone was hugging a stranger who had just walked through the door, the only one who didn't look impressed however was George who quickly got out of his chair and headed straight towards Ginny.

"Are you all mad" George said angrily as he approached Ginny,

"What George" Ginny asked as the small boy behind hugged her tighter.

"She's obviously a death eater" George said as he pinned Ginny up against the wall, pointing his wand at her. Mr Weasley watched as the small boy ran across the kitchen towards Harry his hood covering most of his hair and face.

"George" Harry said threateningly as he pulled his wand out of his pocket. The boy still hiding behind him.

"What, your an Auror, she could just kill us all now if she wanted" George said.

"George, stop" his wife Angelina pleaded as Georges temper rose.

"What did i get you for your 18th birthday" George said pointing his wand at Ginny.

"George that was 6 bloody years ago" Ginny said scared.

"Answer the question" George said pushing Ginny harder into the wall. But before Ginny could say anything George flew across the room and landed with a mighty thud onto the wooden floor.

"Are you ok George" A concerned Mrs Weasley asked as she helped her son up.

"See now look what she's done" George said pointing at Ginny.

"It wasn't me you halfwit i had my wand in my pocket and anyway you got me a box of sweets from your shop" Ginny said pulling her hood off nearly as angry as her brother.

"It could've been" George said eyeing her suspiciously.

"It wasn't her" Harry said irritated.

"How do you know, you're a pretty crap auror if you are just assuming" George said turning his attention to Harry.

"Because it was him" Harry said indicating the small boy who was terrified to do anything.

"Another death eater is it" George said walking towards the boy, who was cowering in fear at George.

"Don't be stupid" Hermione said speaking for the first time since Ginny arrival.

"Yeah he's just a kid" Ron said backing up his wife.

"It was accidental magic" Harry said gripping the small boy close to him, Teddy watched the small boy jealous of Harry's affection towards him.

"Well why did he do it" George said trying to get a closer look at the boy.

"Because you scared the bloody living daylights out of him" Ginny snapped

"Ginny" Harry said.

"Yes" Ginny responded not meeting his eyes.

"Who is this boy" Harry asked as he looked down at the boy who was now gripping his leg tightly, his oversized hood covering his head. Ginny finally made eye contact with him for the first time in 6 years.

"He's your son, Harry"

xxx x x xx x

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed that, here's another cliffhanger for you (Because i know how much you love them).**

 **Did you like this chapter, i hope you did**

 **Please review as always**


	23. The confrontation

"Wait what" Harry said, thinking he may of misheard her.

"WHAT" Ron said outraged looking between Harry and Ginny. All the other Weasleys were speechless

"You know what i said" Ginny said and Harry looked down at the small boy who was standing behind him, slowly Harry pulled down the boys hood revealing a flurry of messy black hair not unlike Harry's. The young boy looked up and made eye contact he had bright brown eyes and a face full of freckles. Harry still didn't want to believe it even though all the signs were there.

"Impossible" Ron said looking at the small boy in front of him.

"Well seeing as he is just over 5 years old and i have been gone for nearly 6 years, if you do the maths it is possible, Ron"

"Someone go and alert the Aurors, please" Harry heard, Mr Weasley say and George walked out the door and apperated away.

"Mum" The boy said running to hug his mother as soon as George had left. Ginny grasped the boy and picked him up. Mrs Weasley watched her daughter now a mother herself and wondered where time had gone.

x xx xx

* * *

The last thing Auror Dalkins had expected was a missing person to shown up after 6 years of being dead, but somehow it was true and she had not returned by herself but with a boy. He knocked on the door to the old house and walked inside his 2 colleagues following him. Everyone's eyes were on them as they walked threw the door. Ginny did no longer look like she did in the photos he had examined all those years ago, she was much older, her hair was shorter she was no longer a child. She was holding in her arms a small boy who looked remarkably like the man standing at the other side of the room.

"Sit down" Dalkins indicated the wooden kitchen chair and Ginny sat down putting the boy on the ground.

"Do you know what this is" Dalkins asked holding up a clear liquid.

"Veritaserum" Ginny said unfazed. While he began to explain the effects of it, Auror Jones was talking to the boy.

"I need a bit of your hair ok" She asked the boy who decided to play with the others.

"Why?" He asked looking up at her.

"Just to test something, it might hurt a bit" she said grabbing a bit of hair a pulling.

"OW" He shouted looking at her.

"Sorry" she said getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

"Couldn't you of done it a bit more gentler" Hermione asked.

"No, we need a bit of your hair as well Harry" Jones said as she ripped a bit of his hair out.

"Ow" Harry said mimicking what had been said earlier.

"Oh, poor you" Jones smiled as she put their hair into a cauldron.

"This is why i avoid you on cases" Harry stated turning around to see what she was doing.

"Good to know" She muttered focusing on the task at hand.

"What does this potion do" Harry asked

"If it goes green, he is not your son, if it goes red then you are a father. Jones said putting a pile of ingredients into the cauldron. Dalkins meanwhile had already poured the Veritaserum down Ginny's throat.

"What is your name?" He asked her and all attention turned to Ginny.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley" Ginny said in a sort of trance.

"How old are you?" Dalkins asked

"24 Years old" Ginny said still in her trance.

"What happened 6 years ago?" Dalkins asked.

"I ran away" Ginny said not noticing the expressions around the room change drastically.

"Why?" Dalkins said his voice suddenly stern, he could not imagine why someone as loved as her would put their family in so much grief.

"Because i was scared" Ginny said, the whole atmosphere in the room changed, it became tense and Dalkins could see a few of Ginny's brothers staring at Harry.

"Why were you scared?" Dalkins asked curiosly.

"Because i was pregnant and i was only 18" Ginny said.

"So you left home?" Dalkins asked to clarify.

"Yes" Ginny said still in her trance.

"Is that boy your son?" Dalkins asked indicating the boy who was playing with George's son Fred.

"Yes" Ginny said simply.

"When was he born?" Dalkins asked.

"3rd of June 2000" Ginny said.

"What is his name?" he said.

"James Fred Weasley Potter" Ginny said and Dalkins watched as Harry stormed out of his chair and out the door.

"I'll think we'll take a break for the moment" Dalkins said, the door still rattling from when Harry

slammed it.

"That went well" Auror Jones said as she sat down at the table.

"Don't worry he overreacts a lot" Hermione said not entirely convinced of herself.

"I know i have to work with him" Jones said as she smiled looking at the kids playing.

"I'll go get him and bring him back in" Mr Weasley said walking out the door into the rain.

"If Dad manages to bring him in, i'll kill Harry" Ron muttered.

"No you won't" Hermione said.

"Didn't you hear what she just said, she was scared and it's his fault" Ron said angrily pointing to Ginny who was still in her own little world.

"I don't think Harry is entirely to blame for all this" Hermione argued back.

"Who want a cup of tea" Mrs Weasley interrupted not wanting another argument to break out.

"Yes Please" Auror Jones said and Mrs Weasley went back to the kitchen to make a pot of tea.

"What does the potion turning red mean" Mrs Weasley asked looking at the cauldron.

"It means that James is Harry's son, Why?" Auror Jones asked standing up to take a look.

"Because James is Harry's son"

xXxXXxXxXXxXXX

* * *

"Where do you think you're going" Mr Weasley called after Harry as he stormed up the path.

"Away" Harry stated as he walked further away from Mr Weasley. Harry wanted to be as far away as possible from Ginny as possible, she had left them.

"Going to run away from your problems this time or are you going out to the pub to drink them away" Mr Weasley said angrily at Harry as stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'm not running away from anything" Harry said turning to face Mr Weasley, a blazing look on his face.

"You've mourned her for six years, and now she's finally come back with your son and now you're just going to walk out on both of them" Mr Weasley said aggressively toward him.

"I'm not walking out on anyone, you just don't understand" Harry said trying to defend himself.

"Harry, Bill was born when i was 20 and you were born when your father was just 20" Mr Weasley said losing his temper.

"That's different" Harry snarled back.

"Yes it was different, because there was a war going on, your father didn't leave you when death eaters were killing muggleborns, your father didn't leave you when you were marked for death instead he sacrificed his life for you, what would he say now" Mr Weasley shouted back.

"He wouldn't say anything because he's dead" Harry argued back.

"He wouldn't of just left because it didn't suit him or because he was worried about his girlfriend" Mr Weasley said raging

"What will you say when Teddy asks you why you don't see James and Ginny anymore" Mr Weasley asked. Harry stayed silent.

"What about James, people will talk to him, tell him how great and brave his father is, but he won't think you're so great. I'm sure he'll love you." Mr Weasley fired back not giving Harry a chance to talk.

"He's got his mum" Harry said trying to think of anything to say.

"You're half the reason he's here in the first place" Mr Weasley said not quite believing Harry's actions.

"Ginny's the other half, i can't forgive her for what she's done" Harry said looking hurt.

"She was scared and anyway it's not about whether you forgive Ginny or not, it's about taking a responsibility for your son" Mr Weasley said turning around and walking back inside leaving Harry alone to think in the rain.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this. Do you think Harry was right to storm out or do you agree with Mr Weasley?.**

 **Happy Valentines day**

 **Please read and review**


	24. The boy

xXxXxXxXXXXXxxXXXXXxxXxxxx

* * *

Harry woke up on the hard old sofa to the feel of someone poking him, picking up his glasses which were laying on the ground Harry put them on to see a black haired boy staring at him.

"Do you want to go outside and play Quidditch" James asked his bright brown eyes watching him. Harry sat up and looked at the clock for the time which was just past 5.30am the sun wasn't even up and it was chucking it down with rain.

"It's 5:30 in the morning, James" Harry sighed and sunk back down in the sofa pulling the blanket closer towards him.

"So?" James said.

"It's too early to play Quidditch the sun's not even up" Harry said indicating the window.

"So" James repeated looking out the window.

"It's raining" Harry said half asleep

"So" James repeated once again

"Your mum will kill us" Harry said, he didn't not want to get on the wrong side of any of the Weasleys today who were all fast asleep upstairs.

"She doesn't need to know" James said with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"She will find out i guarantee you that" Harry said realising he will get no more sleep this morning.

"Please" James pleaded.

"No because your mum will get angry at you and everyone will get furious at me" Harry said.

"Can i go play outside by myself" James asked walking toward the door.

"No, you cannot" Harry said sternly, the last thing he needed was James getting lost.

"Why not" James said irritated.

"Because you'll freeze to death" Harry said nearly as annoyed as James.

"Not if i wear a coat" James said.

"You'll be blown away" Harry said

"That's the point of Quidditch" James said crossing his arms.

"I said no" Harry said

"Mummy say you used to play quidditch in the middle of the night with her" James said and Harry wondered how much Ginny had actually told James about him.

"Not in the pouring rain, i'll play quidditch later with you ok" Harry said trying to compromise with the 5 year old.

"When is later" James asked walking back over to Harry.

"10am maybe" Harry said.

"10 that's ages away" James said annoyed.

"It's not that far away" Harry protested.

"Yes it is" James said.

"Just go to sleep now" Harry said exhausted.

"Sleeps boring" James said.

"Just go to sleep or i won't play quidditch with you later" Harry said and James reluctantly trudged off to bed.

"Night James" Harry said as James walked up the stairs.

"Night Dad" James said as he disappeared from sight and Harry realised that was the first time anyone had called him dad.

Xx xX xxx

* * *

Ginny felt strange being back at her childhood home, being in her childhood bed everything felt different from when she left. Teddy was still stumbling around when he tried to walk when she left but now he was running around with ease, even her brother had settled down and gotten married and had kids of their own. But for a reason she couldn't explain she felt like a stranger to all of them, she could feel their stares on her, judging her for every little thing she did. Harry unlike her brothers wouldn't even look at her, she had hurt him deeply and she knew it would be unlikely for him to ever forgive her. Ginny knew her family would ask her questions and she was prepared to answer them, she knew they would want to know why, why did she come back after 6 years instead of just staying put?.

FLASHBACK

"Mum" James said picking at his dinner.

"Yes, James" Ginny said looking over at her son who was playing with his peas.

"Where's Dad" James asked and Ginny froze, James had not once asked about his dad.

"He's in England, why do you ask" Ginny said panicking, she had not spoken to a single soul about her family.

"Is he in jail, Oscar doesn't see his dad because he's in jail is that why we don't see him" James asked still picking at his dinner.

"No he's not in jail" Ginny laughed at the thought of Harry in Azkaban.

"Then why don't we see him" James asked.

"Do you want to see him" Ginny asked nervously, ignoring James question.

"Yeah" James said with only a slight hesitation, Ginny knew at that moment she should've went home as soon as James was born but she told herself that Harry wouldn't want a screaming baby around so she stayed put. Several years later she convince herself that the last thing Harry would want in his life was a grumpy toddler and someone he had not seen in 3 years, she knew the time would come when James would become curious about his family and ask questions but she believed it to be in the far off future.

"Ok, would you like to meet you uncles and your grandparents" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, yeah" James said enthusiastically

"Well you have to eat all your dinner" Ginny said eyeing the plate in which James had not touched for the past 2 minutes.

"All of it" James said looking down at his plate.

"Yes" Ginny said.

"Half of it" James was as stubborn as his mother and would not give up without a fight.

"All of it" Ginny argued.

"No" James said protesting.

"Yes" Ginny said sighing.

"Nope" James said as he shook his head.

"If you don't eat it you won't get to see anyone" Ginny threatened and James reluctantly ate some of his dinner before leaving the table to go play with his toys. Only then did Ginny realise what she had let herself in for.

XxXxXxXx

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed that.**

 **Do you think Harry will try and be a father to James?**

 **Do you guys like James?**

 **Comment what you think.**

 **Also Happy Valentines day to everyone yesterday i hope you were all spoilt rotten (i wasn't).**

 **Please review as always.**


	25. The support

**xxxx xx xx x x x**

Harry woke up to the sound of people chatting and humming away in the kitchen, sitting up slowly he could see the figure of Mrs Weasley.

"Breakfast is ready, dear" Mrs Weasley said and Harry sat up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Can we play Quidditch, now" James asked as Harry sat down and helped himself to toast.

"Not right this moment" Harry said reaching over for the jam.

"It's not raining" James said pointing at the window.

"I know but i'm eating" Harry said as he bit into his toast.

"What is this, dears" Mrs Weasley asked putting another rack of toast on the kitchen table. Ron was in the kitchen making a cup of coffee and Hermione was reading the daily prophet.

"We're going to play Quidditch" James said taking a slice of toast from the rack. It was at that moment that ginny walked into the Kitchen and pulled out a seat opposite Harry.

"Morning mum" Ginny said her hair was a mess and she was wearing an old pair of pyjamas.

"Morning, sweetheart would you like some tea" Mrs Weasley asked.

"No thanks" Ginny murmured.

"We're gonna play Quidditch mum" James stated.

"Really" Ginny said surprised looking over at her son.

"Yep, Dad's taking me" James said smiling helping himself to some more toast.

"It that so" Ginny said avoiding looking anywhere near Harry.

"Yeah, will you come play too" James asked looking hopefully at his mother.

"How about i come and play with you" Ron said quickly before Ginny could respond.

"Okay" James pondered for a moment and accepted before going back to his breakfast.

x x xX xXX X X XXXXX Xxxx XX

James ran through to the orchard his toy broom clutched firmly in his hand, Harry and Ron following quickly behind him.

"Come on" James urged excited to get on his broom

"Do you think he'll be a Seeker or a Chaser" Ron whispered to Harry.

"What" Harry asked watching his son,

"Well you're a Seeker and Ginny's a Chaser so he has to be one" Ron said

"Not necessarily, i mean your family has a wide range of quidditch players. Harry sai.

"Bet you a galleon he's a Seeker" Ron said sticking out his hand.

"He'll be a Chaser" Harry said shaking hands with Ron confirming the bet. Placing the trunk of Quidditch balls on the floor of the pitch.

"Ok, James what do you want to play with, the snitch, the quaffle" Harry asked the boy.

"The bludgers" James said picking up the small beater's bat.

"Really are you sure you don't want to play with the snitch" Ron asked determined to win the bet.

"No, thanks" James said.

"What about the snitch, i'm a seeker" Harry said.

"No, i'd quite like to play with the bludger" James said politely.

"Ok then, we'll play with the bludger" Harry said picking up the small children's bludger. James quickly mounted the broom and grabbed his bat.

"Ready" Ron said.

"Yep" James nodded and Harry threw the bludger towards hims, James quickly hit the bludger back narrowly missing Ron's head.

"Sorry" James said as Harry laughed. After they played with the bludger for half an hour Ron and Harry decided to do something else.

"James do you want to come on my broom with me" Harry asked as Ron grabbed his broom.

"Yes please" James said as he sat on the broom in front of his father. Harry kicked off the ground and they flew into the air.

"We're up very high" James observed looking down at the ground.

"Is that ok" Harry asked unsure whether James was scared or not.

"Yeah" James nodded his hands gripping the broom. After what seemed several hours of flying they finally made their way make to the burrow.

"Did you boys have fun" Mrs Weasley asked as the boys walked in. James immediately began babbling on about every single detail of his day, Harry checked the time 4pm he was meeting Sarah in half an hour, deciding he needed to leave Harry grabbed his coat.

"I'm off" Harry said his hair was still a mess.

"Where you going" James asked turning to face to his father.

"I have to go" Harry said sadly, he would love to spend another hour with him but time was not on his side.

"Will you be here tomorrow" James asked hopefully.

"I'm at work tomorrow" Harry said.

"Oh" James said.

"I'm not working on the weekend though" Harry said and James face lit up .

"Will you be here then" James asked

"Yes, ok" Harry smiled.

"Bye, Harry" Mrs Weasley called and Harry flooed of

"Is that Harry gone" asked Ron as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yes" Ginny replied more interested in her paper.

"Probably off to see Sarah" Ron smirked.

"Who's Sarah" Ginny asked confused.

"Harry's girlfriend" Ron hesitated before saying.

"Oh" Ginny said before returning to her paper, _he had moved on_ Ginny thought _just like everyone else had._

 _XxxXXxXXXXxX_

Sarah was nervous, Harry had asked her to meet him at his house several thoughts had flooded through her mind ' _was he going to break up with me'_ and ' _is he hiding something from me'._

Slowly she knocked on the door of his old house, where she was greeted by Harry who looked like he had just come out of the shower.

"Hi" Harry said nearly as nervous as she was and Sarah was sure he was going to break up with her.

"Hi" she said walking into the house.

"Do you want a drink" Harry asked.

"No thanks" Sarah declined taking a seat in the small leather armchair. Harry sat down next to her on the small sofa.

"I need to talk to you about something" Harry said quietly as though he was talking to himself.

"Yes" Sarah managed to squeak out too scared to make a sound.

"Okay here it goes, do you know how i was telling you about my ex-girlfriend Ginny who went missing" Harry said choosing his words carefully.

"Yes" Sarah said curiously.

"Well she..um..back" Harry said.

"Back" Sarah said in disbelief.

"Yes, but that's not all" Harry said a bit more confident.

"Oh" Sarah said ' _He's going to break up with me for her'_ she thought.

"She's come back with my son" Harry finished.

"Your.. your son" Sarah said astonished.

"Yes my son James" Harry said and he began to explain what had happened on sunday.

"So your ex-girlfriend came back with your son you didn't know existed" Sarah asked to clarify after he had finished.

"Yes" Harry said.

"Ok" Sarah said still trying to comprehend everything.

"I want to try and spend as much as possible getting to know my son"Harry said

"Ok" Sarah nodded unsure where this conversation was going.

"So that mean i can't spend as much time as you would like with you" Harry said

"So" Sarah said not quite catching on.

"Is that a problem" Harry asked.

"Of course it's not a problem that you want to see your son, i'm here to support you no matter what" Sarah said as she leaned in to kiss him, she would always be there to support him.

 **xxxxx**

 **Sorry it's a little late but right now it is 1.40am in the uk and i am tired.**

 **Do you like Sarah?**

 **Is Harry becoming a good father?**

 **I'm going to bed (Just kidding i'm watching Netflix)**

 **Please review.**


	26. The biscuits

Teddy didn't like him, he didn't like how he followed Harry around, he didn't like how his hair matched Harry's or how his eyes matched his mother's, he didn't like how everyone made a fuss of him even though they barely knew him . But he especially didn't like that he was the reason Ginny left.

"Can you change your hair colour, again Teddy" James asked watching him.

"Fine" Teddy sighed changing his hair to bright blue for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day.

"Yay" James said watching Teddy with facinatising

"What do you boys want to do" Harry asked walking into the old living room and sitting down.

"Quidditch" James said smiling.

"No" Teddy argued he didn't want to play Quidditch in the pouring rain today.

"What do you want to do Teddy" Harry asked.

"Can we bake" Teddy asked, he loved making everything from cakes to ratatouille.

"Yeah" James agreed happily.

"Ok what do you want to bake" Harry asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"biscuits" Teddy said.

"Ok i'll go get a recipe, you two wash your hands" Harry said and they both set off towards the bathroom.

"I'm first" They both said racing towards the sink, Teddy got there just before him and turned on the tap.

"It's my go" James said sticking his his hand out to the sink making the water spray into Teddy's face.

"Ow, see now look what you've done" Teddy said his t-shirt soaked.

"Sorry" James said biting his lip.

"You don't get to bake then" Teddy said annoyed at James.

"Yes i do" James said.

"No you don't" Teddy said

"Dad, Teddy says i don't get to bake" James said running into the kitchen.

"He sprayed water on me" Teddy argued back.

"I didn't mean to" James said slight tears in his eyes.

"Yes you did" Teddy pouted.

"Did not" James argued

"Did to" Teddy snapped back,

"Boys, Teddy go get changed, James you stay here" Harry said separating the 2 young boys. Teddy trudged off upstairs to get changed while James sat down. Harry got out the ingredients and placed them on the table.

"Ok, Teddy pour out some flour until the little mark there" Harry said indicating the little mark at the top of the bowl.

"Ok" Teddy said grabbing the bag of flour.

"What can i do" James asked.

"You can help me crack eggs if you want" Harry said getting a bowl out and putting it in front of James.

"Ok " James said grabbing the carton of eggs.

"Remember we just need 2, ok" Harry said, the last thing he wanted was a dozen cracked eggs.

"Ok" James repeated.

"I''m done" Teddy said showing Harry the bowl of flour, only a bit had spilt onto the floor and Teddy's jumper but not much.

"Ok well done, you can add the sugar into this bowl now, and don't eat it" Harry said passing Teddy another bowl.

"I'm done too" James said proud of himself, there were little pieces of shell still in the bowl. Soon enough the biscuits were in the oven.

"How long is it going to be" James asked bored of waiting for the biscuits to bake.

"Another 5 minutes, James" Harry said drinking his cup of tea.

"Can't we just eat them now" an impatient Teddy said.

"No they won't be cooked, then" Harry said

"So?" James asked.

"Its not good for you to eat it then" Harry said. The 5 minutes they waited felt like an eternity to them but finally, much to James and Teddy's delight the biscuits were ready.

"Can we eat them now" James said reaching out to grab one.

"Ok, but only one before dinner" Harry said and each of them reached out to grab one. Teddy looked at James for a moment ' _Maybe he isn't so terrible_ ' Teddy thought.

XXxXXXxx

 **Here is a short little drabble for you, the next chapter will be longer i promise.**

 **Do you think James and Teddy will learn to get on?**

 **Please review**


	27. The talk

xxxxxxx

Ginny knew she had to have a very serious talk with Harry, they had to discuss their son and what was best for him. She waited anxiously at the kitchen, of course she had talked a bit to Harry since she had returned but it was only to discuss when Harry would be looking after James, she had not really had a proper conversation with him. Ginny knew Harry still hated her, she didn't blame him she hated herself for leaving.

"Morning" Harry said flooing into the Burrow,

"Daddy" James said running towards his father and giving him a hug.

"Morning" Ginny said into her coffee.

"What we doing today" James asked his father.

"James, why don't you upstairs Harry and i are going to have a talk" Ginny said, James looked between his parents before rushing off to upstairs.

"Sit" Ginny indicated Harry to sit down opposite her at the dining table. Harry nervously sat down.

"Yes" Harry said.

"We need to talk" Ginny said braver than she felt.

"Ok" Harry nodded.

"I can't stay here" Ginny said.

"What?" Harry said astounded.

"I mean here in the Burrow, i need my own place" Ginny said.

"Oh" Harry said.

"I also need to look for a job, i'm sick of being stuck here day on day not doing anything" Ginny sighed taking a sip of her coffee.

"Ok" Harry said.

"We also need to talk about James" Ginny said.

"What about him" Harry asked.

"Well for one, is he going to a muggle school?" Ginny asked.

"I haven't given it much thought" Harry said wondering.

"He used to go to a muggle school, but Mums offered to homeschool him along with Fred II" Ginny said taking yet another sip of her coffee.

"I don't really know" Harry said and Ginny smiled.

"Fine, second of all if i start working and you're working someone will need to start looking after James" Ginny said.

"Can't your mum look after him" Harry sad without even thinking.

"My mum can't do everything you know" Ginny snapped back.

"Ok i'm sorry, i didn't bloody mean it" Harry protested back.

"You're so immature" Ginny said annoyed.

"No i'm not" Harry said irritated.

"Yes you are, you're just as immature as you were 6 years ago" Ginny said aggressively.

"Me, immature you're the one who bloody left" Harry said rising out of his seat.

"That wasn't my fault, i was a scared 17 year old you of all people would know" Ginny said also getting up from her seat, she was fighting back tears.

"Yes but i didn't run away and who's fault is it then if it's not yours" Harry said annoyed.

"Maybe it's your fault, Harry have you ever thought of that" Ginny said holding back tears. Harry just stood speechless

"Can we go now" James said standing on the staircase.

"Yeah come on" Harry said, taking his son's hand, they flooed of and like that they were gone

XXxXxXxXxX

 **Hi sorry i haven't updated in ages (5 days to be exact) i will update more often now, it's just i've had a lot going on. The next chapter will be longer ( i know i said this last chapter, but i actually promise this time)**

 **Who do you agree with Harry or Ginny?**

 **Do you think they will make up soon?**

 **I hope you enjoyed this please review as always**


	28. The revenge

Harry and James flooed back to grimmauld place, still thinking about his argument with Ginny, maybe it was his fault had he been to hard on her but before he had could dwell on it he felt someone tugging at his shirt.

"Daddy" James said still tugging at his shirt.

"Yes, James" Harry said still in a daze.

"Why do you hate Mum" James said gazing up at his father with wide eyes.

"What, of course i don't hate her" Harry said defending himself.

"Why were you arguing then" James said.

"Everyone argues James, that doesn't mean they don't like each other" Harry said trying to explain.

"Oh, why were you arguing? " James asked curiously.

"I'll explain it when you're older, James" Harry said walking into the kitchen.

"Why can't you explain now" James asked following him.

"Because you're to young" Harry said turning on the kettle

"No i'm not, ii'm really old" James protested.

"You'll understand one day when your older" Harry said.

"But i want to understand now" James whined.

"Just go play with your toys, James" Harry said and James reluctantly walked off.

x xx x

Meanwhile a very important meeting was going on

"He's the reason, we have to make him pay for everything he's done" A voice said in a sort of growl.

"It's barbaric" a blonde haired man said disgusted at the older man's behaviour.

"Shut, it Draco" the man growled again almost like a bark.

"You want him to pay for what he did don't you, what he did to your family" another voice said.

"Yeah i guess" Draco said scared.

"Well this is the way to make him pay for what he's done or would you rather your friends deaths be for nothing" The voice said teasingly

"Is this the only way, can't you do something better" Draco said still not convinced

"Do you want your aunt's death to be for nothing, we have to do this to avenge her." The voice said again.

"Of course i don't i just think there is another way" Draco said again.

"There is no other way, Draco" The voice growled again.

"When is this happening" Draco asked.

"3 weeks from now" The voice replied.

"That's so soon" Draco argued, he knew it wasn't fair but he couldn't argue with them.

"There is no other time to do it" The voice growled again.

"I know that" Draco said sullenly.

"It's settled we will have our revenge very very soon" The man said sneering.

xxxx

 **Hi guys it me, sorry i haven't updated in ages, just to say this story is going to get pretty dark, so sorry.**

 **Who do you think each person is?**

 **What is the revenge?**

 **Please review as always**


	29. The girlfriend

C

James heard the door knock before Harry did and he quickly got up to investigate.

"I'll get it" James shouted as he toddled off toward the door. Reaching up for the handle James grabbed it an opened the door to see a tall blonde haired woman standing there.

"Who are you?" James inquired looking up at the woman curiously.

"I'm Sarah and you must be James " She smiled and James looked at her suspiciously.

"Yes i am" James said nodding.

"Can i come in" Sarah asked still smiling.

"Whats the password" James said swinging the door back and forward.

"Password?" Sarah said her eyebrows raised

"Thats not the password" James said still intrested in the door.

"I don't know the password" Sarah said desperately.

"You can't come in, then" James said beginning to close the door

"JAMES" Harry shouted from the kitchen walking over to the door and pulling it open.

"What she didn't know the password" James protested trying to grab the door.

"Come in Sarah" Harry said ignoring his son, Sarah walked through the door kissing Harry on the cheek and walking into the living room, James following her curiously.

"Do you want a cup of tea" Harry offered Sarah.

"Yes please" Sarah said, James sat down next to her watching her as though she was something to be studied.

"Hello" James said eyeing her up and down.

"Hello" Sarah replied nervously

"Are you Daddy's girlfriend" James asked.

"Yes i am" Sarah said hesitantly.

"Mummy used to be Daddy's girlfriend" James said unfazed.

"Did she really" Sarah said nodding.

"Yep, but she's not anymore" James said

"No she's not" Sarah said still a little nervous.

"Is is because of you" James asked innocently.

"No" Sarah responded

"Why are they not together" James asked.

"I don't know some people just aren't" Sarah said

"Fred's Mummy and Daddy are" James said

"Oh" Sarah said simply

"Do you love Daddy" James asked again

"Here you go" Harry said passing Sarah the cup or tea and sitting down in between James and Sarah.

"Dad?" James said

"Yes, James" Harry said.

"Why's Sarah here" James asked.

"I don't know, what brings you here today, Sarah " Harry asked.

"We need to talk" Sarah said calmly.

"Oh" Harry said quietly.

"What?" James said confused.

"James go to bed" Harry said not taking his eyes off Sarah.

"Why?" James whined.

"Bed" Harry said simply.

"No" James said crossing his arms angrily.

"Bed" Harry said irritated, begrudgingly James walked up the stairs. Trying to listen into the conversation that was taking place he put his head to the ground to only hear muffled voices. They started off quietly, gradually getting louder and louder before he heard the door slam.

Hope you enjoyed that. This is pretty short but it will be getting longer with the next chapter being called "The party"

Cxxxxx

 **Do you like James talking to Sarah?**

 **What was the argument?**

 **Please review**


	30. The party

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry never liked Parties, they were always too crowded, too noisy, too busy he much rather stay at home mourning the end of his relationship with Sarah, but Mrs Weasley and James insisted he come to Vic's birthday party, after many annoyings attempt they finally persuaded him, Harry had gotten Victoire a hogwarts model train that flew across the room, Victoire had been delighted with it.

"Uncle Harry" Victoire said tugging his arm, pulling Harry out of his gaze

"Yes, Vic" Harry said still in a gaze.

"Thank you for my present" Vic say smiling brightly at him and sitting on the seat next to him while they waited for the dinner.

"You're welcome" Harry said smiling as Mrs Weasley placed a pile of delicious food onto the table.

"Harry, what do you think" Ron asked his best mate.

"What?" Harry said not really listening.

"Sure, the Chudley Cannons will beat Pride of Portree next week" Ron said happily.

"Ron, the cannons haven't won in like 20 years what makes you think they are going to win now" Ginny said from across the table and Harry managed a grin.

"Because they've got Dragomir Gorgovitch now ands he's unstoppable" Ron said defensively and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"The harpies will win it" Ginny argued.

"How do you know" Ron said.

"Have you forgotten that i used to play for the harpies, Ron and i've played against the Cannons" Ginny said defending herself.

"Yeah but that was 6 years ago, Gin-Gin" George teased taking a seat opposite Ginny.

"Never call me Gin-Gin again" Ginny said threatenly and Harry laughed.

"Is Ginevra any better" George mocked.

"Shut up, one-ear" Ginny said.

"Well observed Gin-Gin" George said filling his plate with a pile of mashed potatoes.

"Why do you have one ear" James asked looking at the hole in his uncle's head.

"Because i'm holey" George said and laughed, James smiled at his uncle's joke although he was confused. After dinner was finished, Mrs Weasley brought out a big cake shaped like a rabbit, with 6 birthday candles, Victoire looked delighted as her cake floated towards her, Ginny was chatting to Neville and Harry was feeling a deep feeling of Jealousy, much like he felt when he was in his 6th year. He tried to ignore it but the feeling kept on coming back, he kept trying to dismiss his feelings thinking that it was just because she was his son's mother, nothing else. Victoires insisted that she got to cut the cake as she was "a big girl now" but her Grandmother had refused, irritating Vic to pieces. Her cake was strawberry and chocolate with pink icing on it baked by Mrs Weasley, even after everyone had been giving a piece there was still plenty left which she placed in the fridge.

"Harry" Mr Weasley said getting his attention.

"Yes" Harry said taking a bite of his cake.

"What is a toaster" Mr Weasley asked.

"What" Harry said.

"Well i saw in a muggle book something about toasters" Mr Weasley said curiously.

"Oh ok, they heat bread with it" Harry responded.

"What will Muggles think of next" Mr Weasley exclaimed and Harry was stuck into explaining how a toaster worked

After dinner, people started to leave until only a few of them were left, After an hour Harry finally managed to get home but with the promise that he would be around for dinner on Saturday. Harry apparated back into Grimmauld place and felt a sense of loneliness, he had considered just turning around and apparating back to the Burrow, but he knew it would be weird to just go back. Getting dressed into his Pyjamas, Harry went straight up to bed, exhausted.

cxcxcxcxcxcxcx

 **Hope you enjoyed this, i don't know what chapter is up next but i will update it very very soon (hopefully).**

 **What do you think is going to happen?**

 **Which is your favourite Weasley?**

 **Thank you all for being amazing readers, Please review**


	31. The bar

Mrs Weasley was stressed, looking after 2 young boys was not the easiest task, they were just like the twins, mischievous and up always up to trouble. Fred and James were sitting quietly for the first time today, they had been on the go ever since George had dropped 3 year old Fred at the burrow. Ginny had gone to see Luna and Harry was working so James was staying with his gran. At least they were being silent Mrs Weasley thought as she made herself a cup of tea and sat down.

Xxxxx

"Come on Fred" James said walking opening the door to his Grandad's garage filled with muggle stuff, Fred quickly followed him, his little legs trying to keep up with his older cousin. They both walked through the door to see thousands of muggle items, some of them had been taking apart and was now lying on the table.

"Look" Fred said, picking up a lightbulb and showing it to his cousin with delight, James grabbed the light bulb a bit too enthusiastically dropping the light bulb.

"Oww" both boys shouted jumping back as the light bulb smashed into a million little pieces, both boys looked up at each other, there feet covered in cuts and blood and began to cry. The door opened quite suddenly as Mr Weasley opened the door, his wand gripped tightly in his hand as saw the sight before him.

"What happened" Mr Weasley asked the boys who were still crying their eyes out.

"I dropped it" James sobbed louder. Mr Weasley waved his wand and cleaned up the shattered glass.

"Shhh, it's ok" Mr Weasley said trying to comfort the crying boys as he led the both of them through to the kitchen and sat them on the table

"Where's mum" Fred asked as Mr Weasley tried to help his cuts.

"She's at work" Mr Weasley explained as Fred calmed down a bit.

"Granda" James winced pulling his leg away as Mr Weasley put a plaster on it. Mr Weasley sighed, the boys had to get into trouble just as Molly had gone out to get a pint of milk.

"Yes James" He answered the boy.

"I don't like your muggle toys" James said quietly.

"No i don't expect you would" Mr Weasley said, it had been a long busy day for both of them.

xXx

Work was exhausting, his case was leading to nowhere, he was stuck at a dead end. Walking down diagon alley, Harry saw Draco walking towards the leaky cauldron, Draco flashed him a guilty smile which confused Harry but he carried on down the street towards Flourish and Blotts. All he really wanted to do was to get home and put his feet up, Ginny would be looking after James tonight and Andromeda was looking after Teddy so Harry had the whole house to himself, he had to admit it was kind of lonely sitting in his godfather's old house by himself but he managed.

A flash of ginger caught Harry's eye, he turned around to see Ginny walking down the street, Harry quickly caught up to her.

"Hello" Harry said, Ginny looked around startled at him.

"What are you doing here" Ginny asked him confused.

"Just finished work, yourself" Harry responded.

"Just seen Luna, i stopped over here to get James his birthday present, have you decided what you are getting him" Ginny asked him.

"Oh ok, i have no idea what to get James yet maybe a broom perhaps" Harry pondered.

"I got him a broom" Ginny said.

"Oh i guess i just have to think of something else" Harry said.

"Are you heading home now" Ginny asked him.

"I might go to the pub" Harry said staring at the pavement as he walked.

"The leaky cauldron" Ginny said surprised.

"No a muggle pub no one recognises me" Harry explained.

"Ok" Ginny said simply.

"Do you want to come" Harry asked her.

"Sure, Mum and Dad's got James and i'm sure he's not being too much trouble" Ginny smiled as they left Diagon Alley and entered the streets of muggle London.

"Do you know a place" Ginny asked.

"Yeah there is just on the corner here, see" Harry said pointing towards a small and very old building. Ginny followed Harry as he swiftly entered the pub and sat down in the corner. Harry then got up and ordered each of them a drink.

The pub was quite small and dark, the seats were wooden and green and made Ginny feel uncomfortable, there were a group of large men standing around a green table with a stick, Ginny wondered for a while what was possibly entertaining about a stick and a couple of balls until Harry came back with two large drinks.

"How did you find this place" Ginny asked him as she took a sip, it tasted a lot like Fire Whiskey but more bitter, Ginny thought.

"It's a long story" Harry said and Ginny though not to bring it up again. As the day went on Ginny began to feel more and more comfortable around Harry, she had limited herself to just 1 drink while Harry on the other hand was on his 3rd he wasn't really that drunk but Ginny decided that they had both had enough after an hour and decided to leave. Harry stood up very suddenly, startling Ginny.

"Come on let's go i need to get back to James" Ginny explained and Harry nodded, he had been having a good time with Ginny, a time where they didn't need to worry about the kids or anything, just them alone. And without thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that fifty people were watching, Harry kissed her.

Xxxx

 **Sorry i haven't updated in ages i will update as soon as humanly possible (I always say this and it never works out**

 **I am really running out of chapter names but oh well**

 **I hope you enjoyed the Hinny and if not, Why not?**

 **Do you love hinny?**

 **Are you exited for James birthday?**

 **What is Draco up to?**

 **Thank you all for reading and please please, pretty please with a cherry on top** **review**


	32. The chocolate frog

2 weeks later

They decided against telling anyone about their relationship they had been in one since the day in the pub 2 weeks ago. They had been getting ready for James birthday all day, her mother was making him a cake while Harry and Ginny were sorting out his house decorating it, they had been there all day and had mostly just been decorating everything. James was at George's for the day so they didn't need to worry about him.

"Gin" Harry called entering the living room where Ginny was standing on a chair hanging up a banner.

"Don't call me that ever again" Ginny said jumping of the chair and wrapping her arms around him.

"Sorry then Ginevra" Harry said adding emphasis onto the last word making Ginny give him an evil glare, Harry smiled at her before kissing her on the cheek.

"You finished in here" Harry asked admiring the decorations that she had placed around the living room.

"Just about" Ginny said smiling taking a seat at the dining table.

"Are you ok" Harry asked her taking a seat opposite her.

"Yeah just tired" Ginny said rubbing her eyes.

"Ok" Harry said getting up to make them both a cup of tea.

"No thanks" Ginny said.

"Why not" He asked surprised, she would never usually deny a cup of tea.

"I just don't want one" Ginny said her head down.

"What do you want then" He asked her.

"I'll have a chocolate frog" Ginny answered him, Harry raised an eyebrow but decided not to say anything.

"Ok then" Harry said grabbing a chocolate frog out of the small cupboard and passing it to Ginny.

"What can i not have a chocolate frog" Ginny snapped at him.

"I didn't say anything" Harry said.

"You were thinking it" Ginny muttered under her breath as she opened the chocolate frog box, Ginny watched the frog leap out of the box and she reached out to catch it before biting into it.

"Hey Harry look" Ginny said picking up the chocolate frog card that came with her frog and showing it to Harry, he looked over and saw a picture of himself on the card staring back at him. He sighed and Ginny started laughing as she turned the card around to see his description it read:

"Harry James Potter born 31st July 1980 is the only known wizard to have survived the killing curse, He is also the youngest victor of the triwizard tournament and defeater of the darkest wizard of all time in 1998 when he was just 17 years old. He began working as the youngest auror at age 17"

Ginny couldn't contain her laughter as Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Ron and Hermione are on chocolate frog cards as well" Harry stated and Ginny nodded.

"I'll have to find them all" Ginny smirked at him.

"I'm sure they'll love you for it" Harry smiled.

"Of course Ron loves me i'm his only sister" Ginny said is a sing-song voice.

"Sure" Harry said sarcastically. Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled as Harry got up and sat down on the large sofa, she followed him and sat next to him.

Today was not the day, Ginny knew this not as James birthday was tomorrow she knew would find a better time to to tell him she's pregnant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Well then**

 **I might write some more today and upload it (i did write as soon as humanely possible didn't i)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Please REVIEW**


	33. The Presents

"MUM" James shouted shaking his mother, a wave of sickness filled Ginny as she sat up, looking down at her son, realisation hit Ginny like an ice cream truck. She was an unmarried woman with soon to be two children, she had started looking and being interviewed for jobs but she couldn't now, she had an appointment with the healer tomorrow afternoon, James would be staying with Harry then, that was another problem, would it be the same arrangement they have with James or would she move in with Harry. Where would she live? Surely her parents would not want two young children running around crying, screaming. What would the papers say? It was frowned upon to have one kid without being married let alone two, at least Ginny knew the father of her children unlike some people.

"Mum" James said getting Ginny's attention.

"Happy birthday sweetheart" Ginny said lifting her son onto the bed and kissing him,James giggled in response.

"Can we open presents yet" James asked eagerly.

"Not yet, you can open them later" Ginny said.

"Please" James asked.

"No and anyway they are at Dads" Ginny said.

"When are we going to see Dad then" James asked his mother his brown eyes staring into hers.

"10 so you have 2 hours until you we have to go, ok" Ginny said glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Okay" James said as he snuggled into the cover next to his mum

Ginny woke up to the sound of the sound of her son snoring, Ginny had been pushed to the edge of her bed while James was lying like a starfish taking all of the bed space. The clock read 9:11am, Ginny reluctantly got up and got dressed, James was still fast asleep lying on his back his hair messed up.

"Mum" James mumbled

"Good morning" Ginny said.

"Good morning" He replied sleepily.

"You need to get up" Ginny said. Half an hour they were both dressed and ready to leave.

"Come on James" Ginny said as she grabbed James hand and flooed to Grimmauld place.

"Dad" James shouted as he ran to hug his father, Harry was wearing a black shirt and had messy hair to match James.

"Happy birthday" Harry said picking up James.

"Can we open presents now" James asked.

"You can open one" Harry said as he put James down, Ginny looked like she was going to argue but decided against it, James meanwhile had gone to the living room to see his presents.

"Just a small one" Ginny shouted after her son as she followed him into the living room. James picked up a small round present and began opening it.

"Wow, a snitch" James said picking up a metal golden snitch examining it carefully.

"Do you like it" Ginny asked.

"Yeah" James said smiling he watched the snitch fly away as he chased it. Today was going to be a good day

Xxxxxx

James thought his party was perfect, all his cousins were there and he got a lot of presents and cake, it was much better than when he just lived with mum, before he would just get a small cake and a few presents but mum always made sure she wasn't working on his birthday, he didn't like staying with Maddy when mum wasn't working.

"James" Dad called from the kitchen, Mum was in the living room and everyone else had gone home.

"Yes" James shouted he was playing with the toys he got for his birthday, he was currently playing with a stuffed 3 headed dog toy, Dad had told him that him and uncle Ron and aunt Hermione had once got past one to get a rock, James didn't understand why but he didn't question it.

"Go brush your teeth it's time for bed" his dad called out.

"Why" he whined, he much rather play with his new toys then go to bed it wasn't fair they got to stay up, bed was boring.

"Because its time to go to bed" he called again annoyed.

"No, its not fair you don't have to go to bed" James shouted as annoyed as his father was.

"Yes James we are" his dad shouted walking up the stairs.

"No" James said.

"James do what your dad says" his mum called down from the living room.

"No" he repeated.

"Go brush your teeth" she said angrily.

"No" he repeated once again. His dad had now entered the room angrily.

"James stop playing with your toys and go brush your teeth" he said pulling out his wand.

"Nope" James said crossing his arms.

"Jame go brush your teeth now" his dad said making all his toys go into his toy chest and locking it.

"That's not fair" James said storming off to the bathroom.

"It's perfectly fair, James" he said.

"I'm not going to bed" James said a couple of minutes later coming out of the bathroom.

"Yes you are" Harry said picking his son up and carrying him to bed.

"NOOO" James screamed struggling against his father's grip.

"Yesss" Harry said mockingly, Placing his son on the bed.

"You can't make me" James said as Harry kissed him on the head.

"Goodnight James" Harry said as he closed the door and walked out. A couple of minutes later his mother entered and kissed him goodnight. James listened for a few moments waiting until he heard his parents in their room, first he heard his dad walk up the stairs and go to bed then to his surprise his mum. James got out of his bed carefully making sure to be quite. He would run away, he knew he could go to Fred's no one would tell him he would have to go to bed, maybe he and Fred could run away together they could travel the world and they would have no rules. Slowly James opened his bedroom window, he couldn't take his toys because his dad had locked them in his trunk and he could lift the trunk. He climbed slowly out of the window and saw an immediate problem, he was on the top floor but before he could do anything he slipped and fell out the window, but instead of falling he felt like he was levitating much like his toys did earlier, he slowly reached the ground and he walked along the bleek

streets of London.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **I hope you enjoyed this i have no idea what i will call this, i tried to write as soon as humanly possible its currently 11pm here in the uk, i'm guessing some of you didn't like the last chapter but oh well.**

 **Whats James up to?**

 **Also do you think the baby will be a boy or a girl?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW I NEED IT, I LOVE IT!**


	34. The walk

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

James wasn't scared, Fred didn't live that far from him, he had been there loads of times, he knew that Fred lived near a place called Edinburgh but he didn't know where it was. Uncle George wouldn't mind him living there and if he did him and Fred could run away together a place where they wouldn't be told to brush their teeth. The road was completely empty apart from a grey haired old man he spotted James and smiled, James smiled back at the man he seemed extremely friendly, maybe he knew how to get to Edinburgh.

"Hello" the old man walking towards he was wearing a dark long coat and had a face full of scars.

"Hello" James said happily to the man.

"What's your name" he asked him walking down the road with him.

"James" he said walking to keep up with the older man.

"Where are you heading to at this time at night, James" he asked the young boy looking at his pyjamas which were covered in broomsticks.

"I'm going to Fred's" James stated happily.

"Really and where is that" He said sounding intrigued.

"Edinburgh do you know how to get there?" James asked him.

"Edinburgh i know where that is" He said.

"Really can you tell me where" James asked him.

"Even better i'll take you there" He smiled as he turned left, James followed him.

"Really, thank you" James said.

"Yeah it's just through this woods" the man said leading James down a pathway into the woods

"Ok then, when will we be there" James asked.

"Oh pretty soon, it's not even late yet see the moon is not out yet" He said pointing at the sky where it was just beginning to go dark.

"Oh yeah, Daddy said it will be a full moon today and if your birthday is on one it means good luck" James said.

"Really it's your birthday" The man said intrigued.

"Yep i got a lot of stuff today" James said smiling.

"Happy birthday then" he said as they went deeper into the woods.

"Thank you" He said.

"Why are you going to Fred's" the man asked him.

"Because we are going to run away together" James stated.

"Wow, where are you going to" he asked.

"A place where we can go to bed at any time we want like the adults do" he said.

"Does your dad make you go to bed early" he asked him.

"Yep all the time and he makes me go brush my teeth, mum also makes me help her with chores sometimes" James said.

"Really that must be awful" he agreed with him.

"Yeah do you know my dad" James asked.

"Yes i know him very well i also know you uncle Ron and your Aunt Hermione" he said smiling as they went deeper into the woods.

"They never talk about you and i've never met you before" James said curiously.

"That's probably because we don't talk very much but they will be very glad i found you instead of some stranger" he said.

"Why is that" James asked.

"Because strangers are scary and you shouldn't trust them because they might hurt you" he said.

"Ok" James said.

"Do you trust me James" the man said, the moon was slowly coming up.

"Yes i do" he said.

"That's good" he said.

"What is your name" James asked the man.

"I am Fenrir Greyback".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

… **.**

 **Thats all i'm going to say**

 **Please please please please please please please please**

 **REVIEW.**


	35. The wolf

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, i did hear daddy talk about you" James said as they walked deeper into the woods.

"Really where" Greyback asked him

"He was talking about being an Auror, i don't want to be an auror though i want to be a quidditch player like mum" James said

"Is that so" Greyback said the moon was just rising up over the mountain.

"Yes, why were they talking about you" James asked him

"Oh no reason" Greyback said as grabbed James arm tightly. The moon was now visible and Greyback knew what was just about to happen even if James didn't. Slowly he began to transform.

"Mr Greyback, what are you doing" James said scared, he had never seen anything like this before, Greyback face became longer, his teeth began getting longer and sharper, his ears began getting long and pointy and within minutes, James was staring into the eyes of of a fully sized wolf.

"Daaaad, Mummmm" James screamed hoping either of his parents will get him out of this like he had got him out of so many situations before, but no one was coming to help him, both his parent were currently asleep unaware of their son's predicament. James ran, ran for his life but unfortunately aggressive and dangerous werewolves are much faster than barefoot 6 year olds.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny had just woken up slightly late today, Harry was still fast asleep next to her and James, Ginny presumed was still fast asleep in his room, he had a long day yesterday. Ginny felt sick and she rushed to the bathroom where she was immediately sick. After a few minutes Ginny returned to see a very concerned Harry sitting on the end of the bed.

"Are you ok, i heard you being sick" Harry said.

"I'm pregnant" Ginny said.

"You're Pregnant" Harry said eyes wide at Ginny as she nodded.

"Yes" Ginny nodded unable to say anything else. Harry's face broke into a wide smile, he leaped of the bed and scooped Ginny into a hug.

"You're having a baby" Harry said kissing her on the cheek, not loosening his grip on her.

"I think we established that" Ginny said letting go of Harry.

"A baby" Harry said still in shock.

"Yes Harry, i'll go see if James is awake" Ginny said and she left the room leaving Harry to think about everything she had said. Ginny opened the door to her son's bedroom to see it empty and the window open.

"No wonder it's freezing in here" Ginny muttered closing the window, James was probably downstairs causing mischief

"James" Ginny called expecting her son to be downstairs and the room a mess, but instead she saw the house exactly like it was before and no sight of her James.

"James" Ginny called worryingly as she searched for him he wasn't anywhere to be seen

"Kreacher have you seen James" Ginny asked the old house elf .

"Kreacher has not seen master James all day, last Kreacher saw of James was last night" Kreacher said.

"James" Ginny said in a panic as she went up the stairs searching all the rooms repeating his name over and over.

"What's wrong Ginny" Harry asked her coming out of the bedroom.

"James is gone"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx x x

 **Poor Ginny.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this, i love every single person who reads and reviews this**

 **Will James be ok?**

 **Will Ginny be ok?**

 **What do you think will happen next?**

 **PRETTY PLEASE WITH A MILLION TRILLION POUNDS ON TOP** **REVIEW**

 **x x xx x xx**


	36. The muggle

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Muggle Pov

The news of the missing child had spread very quickly, Barbara was far too old herself to look, but her daughter had gone out to help look along with others. She didn't know much about the disappearance, except that the boy had somehow gone missing from his bedroom during the night. She had been giving a picture of the boy which had been taken just a few hours before his disappearance, The boy was smiling, a large birthday cake in front of him and a man, who she presumed was the boy's father behind him. He had dark messy black hair, much like his father behind him. Barbara had never met the boy or the boy's mother before and had only met the father once, he didn't remember much about him except he was a police officer and was quite young, he must of only been in his late teen's or just around 20 when his son was born and Barbara had also seen him walking around with an older boy. They always kept themselves to themselves and never bothered anyone. Barbara could see though her small window of her flat people walking around looking for the boy, He was exactly the same age as her grandson Oliver, Barbara could not even imagine how she would feel if Oliver went missing, she just couldn't imagine the boy's family anguish.

"Gran" her grandson, Oliver called and walked into the living room

"Yes dear" She said.

"What are they doing outside" he asked looking out of the window at a crowd of people.

"Looking" Barbara said, not mentioning what they were looking for.

"What are they looking for" Oliver asked walking to the window and peering out of it.

"A boy" she said

"Why are they looking for a boy" he asked.

"He's missing" she replied.

"Did he run away or something" her grandson asked.

"Yes, i guess you could say that" Barbara said, although she believed that not to be the case, it wasn't worth scaring him.

"Why" Oliver asked.

"I have no idea, do you want to watch tv" she said picking up the remote and turning the tv on, trying to distract her only grandson.

"Ok, then" he said as he watched the tv, oblivious to the commotion outside.

It was a few hours before anything happened, the commotion outside had quietened, the search had probably ended for the night. The door slowly opened and Oliver sat up and ran to see who it was.

"Mum" Oliver shouted hugging the tall womans legs.

"Hello, have you been good for Gran" his mother asked.

"Yep we watched tv all day, did you find the naughty boy who ran away" Oliver asked happily.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get changed into your pyjamas, it's nearly your bedtime" she said slightly uncomfortable.

"Ok" Oliver said running up the stairs to go get changed.

"I take it the search did not go well" Barbara asked.

"No, not very well" she said sadly sitting down opposite on the sofa.

"Did they find nothing, then" she said turning the tv off.

"They did find something" She said.

"Oh what, i take it's not something good" she said.

"No its not, they found blood"

Xxxxxxxxxx x x xx x x

 **Sorry i have not updated for so long, i've been ill and frankly i am just super lazy. I've realised that i've never done a disclaimer so here's one, i am unfortunately not Jk Rowling.** **¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯,**

 **REVIEW, REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT, I DON'T CARE IF THE REVIEW IS LONGER THAN MY STORY JUST REVEW.**


	37. The end

A body was never found maybe the werewolf had carried the mangled body off and concealed it maybe there was simply no body to be found. Like for Sirius there never was a funeral maybe his parents did not want to acknowledge that they would never see him again, that he would never grow up for he was merely a corpse. People told his family that he was in a better place, but he was not really because what better place is there than at home with your family. Some were riddled in self-doubt believing everything was ok, but it wasn't because his father will always remember the angry last words he said to him, his mother will look into her daughter's eyes sometimes and see her son looking back at her. The children will always wonder about him and why their relatives sometimes can't bare to talk about him , Teddy remembers resenting him at first but now wishes anything to have him back, Fred who hopes his best friend will be back soon, Vic who would of gone to Hogwarts with him can't help but wonder what house he would of been in based on the fuzzy memories of him she can remember, and Lily who will never know her brother, who will grow up to see the sadness in her parents eyes when they look at her wondering if she is too different from her brother or too similar but she doesn't ask question and instead leaves the past where it belongs. The whole world keeps on moving on in the story while they are stuck re-reading the same chapter.

Unfortunately it's not the usual story ending where the villain gets what's coming to him, instead there is no justice and the villain keeps on roaming the streets for more victims. They were told everything would be fine after the war, but still like before the disappearance of a child is overlooked, don't people remember the long lists read out every day of the missing children, some of whom never came back, of course they do but some just overlooked it believing as long as they were ok, no one else mattered.

Someone once told Harry the things we love have a way of coming back in the end, Harry wished it were true.

X

 **This is the last chapter, i might write a sequel but i am very lazy, i really hope you enjoyed the story and i would like to thank every single person who ever followed, favourite or review this story, also a special thanks to Claire for being Claire (sorry i made you cry).**

 **It wasn't the best ending but lease review also review if you want a sequel. I have soooooo many fic ideas so stay tuned to my page :)**

 **BYE LOVE YOU ALL**


End file.
